


'Til All Are One

by AlexSummanus



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSummanus/pseuds/AlexSummanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stage for a radical shift in the war is set when Optimus Prime decides it's time for peace, even at a high cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place within a ficverse I'm building that's heavily influenced by the G1 animated series and IDW comics; references are made to events in both continuities, even if they conflicted with each other when taking both continuities as a whole. This ficverse is standalone enough that readers can jump in without prior knowledge of either continuity.

"MEGATRON!" Optimus knew he was too late, even as he broke away from the fire fight before him and charged toward the Decepticon leader. Megatron rarely hesitated once he lifted his fusion cannon, and this wasn't one of those rare moments. Optimus's world seemed to drift into slow motion as the cannon blast tore through the air and into the wall of the warehouse. He didn't even have time to react as the bricks disintegrated and the blast continued unhindered into the floor and the hidden storage facility beneath.

Optimus was faintly aware of someone shouting behind him, but his attention was focused in horror on the plume of smoke and fire that erupted from the base of the building as the stored fuel ignited. It rocketed upward in a billowing cloud of searing heat and blinding light that consumed the building and much of the property around it. The shock wave knocked Optimus to the ground; he saw Megatron thrown backward by the force of the blast as well.

Starscream, who had been surveying the building from the air, tumbled crazily for a moment before he was able to transform and right himself. " **Good job, _mighty leader_!** " he screamed toward the ground. " **You've destroyed the very fuel we came here to take!** "

Megatron groaned and sat up, then glared at the Decepticon air commander. He didn't dignify Starscream's accusation with a response; instead, he called out toward the battlefield. "Decepticons, retreat!"

Optimus slammed his fist into the ground and started to get up to follow Megatron; shouts behind him and a sudden cry from Spike brought his attention around again.

Bumblebee had Spike in a tight grip. The young man kicked and struggled to pry the mini-bot's arms open. "Let me go, Bumblebee!" he shouted.  He reached toward the flames leaping from the building. "Dad! Carly!"

"You can't help them, Spike!" Bumblebee said. He adjusted his grip on the human to keep him from breaking free. "It's too dangerous!"

Optimus staggered to his feet and started toward the building. Behind him, he heard Ironhide call to him. "Prime! We've got injured here; we need to pull back!" Optimus shook his head and continued forward.

"Prime... Prime!"

Optimus startled out of sleep mode. He looked up to find Ironhide standing over him, looking at him with concern.

"You sure you're all right, Prime?" Ironhide asked. "You might not have taken a lot of damage, but you were knocked down by the blast. Might not hurt to get a look-over."

"I'm fine," Optimus replied. "How are repairs coming on the others? Have you heard from Spike yet?"

Ironhide hesitated. "We...Ratchet...well, there was nothin' we could do for Skids. His spark was out by the time we were able to pull him from the wreckage...he was right there with Sparkplug and Carly, after all..." He let his voice trail off. "Anyway, everyone else is patched up. Cliffjumper's arm was a bit too mangled to save, so he'll be getting a new one. That's about it."

Optimus offlined his optics and let his head sink into his hands. He rested that way for several moments, mentally replaying the events of the battle, until Ironhide spoke again.

"Optimus?"

"I cannot blame Spike for his hard feelings toward us," Optimus said. "Our war does not belong on this planet; even if his family chose to be our allies here, it does not mean they should suffer the losses of hardened soldiers."

"Spike's goin' to be all right, I think," Ironhide replied. "He came by to apologize to Bee for yellin' at him...I think he knows Bee was just lookin' out for him. I guess he's gone off to see to some arrangements for a funeral...humans have this thing where they bury their dead in the ground or somethin'."

Optimus remained unmoving while Ironhide spoke. After a moment, he brought his optics online again and turned to Ironhide.

"See to it that we provide any assistance Spike may ask for, but don't impose anything on him," Optimus said. "It's the least we can do for what he's lost."

Ironhide nodded. "Sure thing, Optimus."

"I'm also expecting Kup to arrive at any time with some reinforcements and a collection of reports from Cybertron," Optimus continued. "I will be here, monitoring our surveillance cameras for Decepticon activity. Send Kup my way when he arrives."

"Got it, Optimus," Ironhide said. He rested a hand on Optimus's shoulder. "And don't over-work yourself because of this; we can always rotate in others to watch these screens."

Optimus returned the gesture. "Thank you, Ironhide," he said. "I'll keep it in mind." He leaned back in his chair as Ironhide left. Even outside sleep mode, the events of the most recent battle continued to replay in his mind. He went over it dozens of times but couldn't find any way for there to have been a better outcome...at least, no way he wanted to think about.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open again. Kup stepped into the room and held out a stack of data pads toward Optimus.

"Ironhide said you wanted to see me ASAP," the older bot said in greeting.

Optimus stood and took the data pads. "I want to go over the reports from Cybertron," he said. "Our recent situation here on Earth has been...less than stellar. I need to see what the overall picture is looking like. I had you bring the reports personally, because you're in the thick of it there and can inform me directly."

Kup sighed and chewed on his cy-gar. "To tell you the truth, I doubt it's much better anywhere else, especially Cybertron," he said. "Shockwave is proving to be a capable commander of the Decepticon forces there, and of course he answers directly to Megatron." He paused and seemed to be battling internally for a moment before continuing. "Also...our forces are not as...disciplined as they could be. I've taken a few of them under my wing, so to speak, to keep them from getting into too much trouble. Hot Rod's with me on this trip; he has a habit of getting over-revved and charging in without thinking."

Optimus eyed Kup speculatively for a moment. It wasn't like the old mech to worry overly about reckless warriors; he was a former Wrecker himself and still worked with other former Wreckers. Even with the unit officially disbanded, they all tended to still think in the Wrecker mindset, with many of them proclaiming, "Once a Wrecker, always a Wrecker." That Kup, one of the oldest and most stubborn, was worried about headstrong behavior concerned him. There had to be something deeper going on.

He skimmed through the reports on the data pads. As Kup had said, they weren't faring that much better on Cybertron, or anywhere else. A lot of losses paired with few gains made for a grim stack of reports. He sighed and set the reports down on the desk in front of him.

"Prime? You okay?" Kup asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Optimus replied. "I'm just tired. This war is going nowhere, and both sides are still losing lives and resources."

Kup took the cy-gar from his mouth and studied it for a moment. "You have something in mind," he finally said. "A way to end it."

"At least for now," Optimus said. "I plan to request a cease-fire from Megatron. Obviously, I'm going to have to make it worth his while. That's the part I haven't worked out, yet."

"There's not a lot to offer," Kup pointed out. "If we keep our bases adequately stocked, we don't even have enough energon for a decent bribe. The Female Autobots are already considering another raid on Shockwave's storehouse, from what I've been able to gather."

Optimus nodded. "There's no point in a cease-fire if we suffer more losses from starvation," he said. He glanced down at the data pads. "I'm going to look over all of this information more carefully; there has to be a middle ground somewhere." He paused for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. He looked back up at Kup. "Go ahead and take a break for a while, Kup," he said. "And give the crew you brought from Cybertron a break, too. It's thankfully quiet at the moment."

Kup put his cy-gar back in his mouth and gave Optimus a short nod. "Sure thing, Prime," he said. "Let us know when you're ready for us to roll out."

Optimus watched him leave, then turned back to the screens he'd been monitoring. He looked at the data pads again and switched the screens to view the security cameras inside the base.

It didn't take long to account for everyone. The new arrivals were easily mingling with the long-time members of their Earth base, and all of them seemed to be entirely eager to take full advantage of the brief lull in the war. Optimus made one more pass through the cameras; satisfied that everyone else was occupied, he walked to the door and pressed the lock to prevent unexpected visitors and returned to the desk. He hesitated for an astrosecond, then opened a secured communications channel to the Decepticon base.

"This is Optimus Prime," he said quietly. "I am requesting a conference with Megatron."

The screen flickered, and Megatron's air commander glared into his end at Optimus. "What do you want, Prime?" Starscream demanded. "Where did you get this channel information?"

Optimus sighed. He had hoped only Megatron would be present when his call went through, and that was clearly not the case. "I asked to speak with Megatron, Starscream," he said. "You can worry about your security issues elsewhere."

" **Don't get smart with me!** " Starscream shot back. " **I-** "

"Starscream." Megatron cut the Seeker off in mid-sentence. "Do not answer messages that are sent to _me_. Now, move; you're in the way." Megatron brushed Starscream aside with the back of his cannon and stepped in front of the screen. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Optimus Prime?" he asked.

"I wish to speak to you alone," Optimus replied. "Please dismiss your soldiers, including Soundwave. I have secured my own quarters against interruption."

Megatron's optics narrowed briefly, but the Prime's unusual politeness and carefully-controlled demeanor intrigued him. It was clear his enemy wanted something of him, but he was giving no indication of what, and he clearly would not while anyone else was present.

"Starscream, leave," Megatron instructed. "Soundwave, wait outside the control room for further instructions; in the meantime, look into how our communications information was leaked."

Soundwave nodded. "Affirmative." He took a protesting Starscream by the arm and left the room. Megatron pressed a button on the panel before him, and the lock clicked behind them.

"You have my undivided attention, Prime."

Optimus sat down in front of the screen and folded his hands. He carefully chose his words. "I wish to enter a cease-fire agreement with you."

Megatron cycled his optics. "Don't get in our way, and you won't get fired on," he sneered. "It's not that hard to figure out."

"A binding non-aggression pact, Megatron," Optimus said firmly. "I want no movement for territory or energy acquisition, and no aggression on any parties, from either side."

Megatron scowled. "And what are you offering, Prime?" he demanded. "You know neither of us can go indefinitely without new resources, and this war will not end in a stalemate. Even for a short period of time, your offer had better be good."

Optimus paused and offlined his optics. It was paining him deep down to even consider what he was about to say, but he steeled himself and brought his optics back online. "Time," he replied.

Megatron stared at him for an astrosecond. "Excuse me?"

" _Time_ ," Optimus repeated. "I am offering you time...time to meet with me to negotiate a permanent peace treaty." He paused, then began again before Megatron could respond. "I know what you want most in such a treaty, Megatron. If you can agree to this and uphold your end, if we can sign a cease-fire agreement now and during the cease-fire meet to negotiate a peace treaty, my surrender will be the primary offering on the plate."

Megatron slowly sat down in front of his own screen. He leaned back in his chair and steepled his fingers in front of his face as he turned over the information he'd just received. He was tempted to not believe it at all, and he was certain there was a catch somewhere. Surely, Optimus Prime did not just offer surrender out of nowhere...did he?

"Intriguing," Megatron finally replied. "And should I be inclined to sign such a cease-fire, when would I expect the negotiations for the peace treaty to begin?"

"I would need a full solar cycle to broadcast the information to all of the Autobot bases and give new assignments to my mechs here on Earth to distract them. You must know that the kind of arrangements I'm suggesting will not sit well with them; I plan to keep this to myself until such a time comes as the others need to know." At that, Optimus sat back in his own chair. "After that, we can begin the negotiations at your earliest convenience."

Megatron smiled. Despite still harboring a few nagging misgivings, he felt like this was certainly working out more to his advantage than he'd hoped. "Consider it done," he said. "I'll draft the cease-fire agreement immediately and send it to you for approval.  I look forward to meeting with you soon, Prime...very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience and loyalties are tested as the Autobots and Decepticons wait uneasily in cease-fire.

"Prowl -" Ironhide began.

"No, I still don't know what's going on," Prowl cut in. His voice was clipped, and he stepped to the side to avoid Ironhide's interception. "Prime's still not talking about what his plans are. He says he needs time alone to think."

Ironhide frowned and looked at the floor. "This isn't like him," he said. "He's locked himself away to 'think' since the cease-fire was called eight joors ago. Something _has_ to be wrong."

"I'm aware of that, thank you, Ironhide," Prowl said. "Unfortunately, until Prime decides to be forward with us about what the problem is, there's nothing we can do about it." He side-stepped around Ironhide and continued down the hall.

Ironhide listened to Prowl's footfalls disappear down the corridor. He stared at the door to the control room, where Optimus had spent the last couple days, for what seemed like an eternity. His instincts were telling him that something bad was brewing, but there was no indication as to what. The Decepticons had held up their end of the cease-fire and had made virtually no movements. They still patrolled their side of the mutually agreed-upon border, just as the Autobots did, but even in the rare instances they came within range of an Autobot patrol, they'd virtually ignored the Autobots.

"'Hide?" Bumblebee suddenly asked beside him. "What's up?"

The mini-bot's question startled Ironhide out of his musings. "Nothin', I guess," Ironhide replied. His shoulders slumped forward slightly and he turned to look at Bumblebee. "I'm an old soldier...I guess all this peace an' quiet's gettin' to me."

Bumblebee smiled, his expression simultaneously gentle and understanding. "None of us are too comfortable with Prime keeping secrets," he said. "But we have to trust him. He managed to negotiate a cease-fire without any of us knowing; he has to be working on something important."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ironhide said in a low voice.  He turned away from the door and looked down the hall.  "Come on," he said, gesturing for Bumblebee to follow him. "I'll drive myself into system failure if I think about it for too long; let's see if the humans are doing anything entertaining; I can't even scroll through security cameras with Prime taking up the control room the way he is."

* * *

Mirage paused at the base of a large boulder and looked around carefully. He knew he was getting close to the edge of the Decepticons' perimeter, but the craggy terrain made it difficult to visually map out exactly where that border was. This was one of the times he longed for the clean, sharp edges of Cybertron rather than the rough, organic structure of Earth.

He opened a panel on his arm and pressed a button to bring up a holographic map of the area. A bright blue arc stretched across one side of the map to mark the edge of their territory, and a small white dot near the arc showed his location. He was about to close the map again when a second dot blinked into sight at the edge of the map and drew rapidly closer to his. A sudden beep on his arm indicated a Cybertronian presence.

Mirage turned his optics skyward and caught sight of a blue jet flying over his location. He quickly closed the map and cloaked himself in invisibility, but he realized it was too late when the jet circled around.

"Autobot!" Thundercracker called down to him. "Come out of hiding and explain yourself! This is Decepticon territory!"

Mirage hesitated. He looked again at his map  he was certainly near the edge of their border, but it was still well within the Autobots' bounds. The Decepticon was the one outside his own territory. However, he wasn't about to breach their cease-fire; he'd had enough accusations of treason in the past.

"Look again, Decepticon!" Mirage called back. He lowered his cloak and stepped into a clearing with his hands raised. "I'm not the one over my border; I've checked the map twice."

Thundercracker circled again, then transformed and dropped to the ground in front of Mirage. "I already looked twice," he replied. His jaw tightened as he stared into Mirage's optics. "I'm not about to land myself in the brig, or worse, for messing up Megatron's precious plans. I'd not have confronted you if I didn't double-check."

Mirage slowly brought his hand down and reactivated the holo-map he carried with him. He extended his arm so that Thundercracker could clearly see the markers on it. "What do you have to say to this?" he asked.

Thundercracker's optics narrowed. "Impossible," he said. He reached for his own positioning system and brought his map up to display. A red arc extending in the opposite direction sat directly next to two white points, clearly enclosing both of them. "These coordinates are _precise_ ," Thundercracker emphasized. "There is no mistake."

"So are mine," Mirage countered. "I _always_ make sure my maps are precise."

The two eyed each other suspiciously for a moment. Then, Thundercracker's gaze shifted back to his map. "We're too close," he said suddenly.

Mirage followed his gaze, then brought his optics back to his own map. "You don't mean..." as the realization hit him, he zoomed the map out and re-centered it, then scrolled through his map information for the coordinates of the Decepticon borders. As the Decepticon overlay appeared on his map, the problem became clear; the two circles overlapped, and the region caught in the overlap was exactly where they were standing.

Mirage let himself fall back on his aft. "Primus," he swore. "What processor-bereft slag heap didn't see this? A mech with a shorter temper could have restarted the war over it."

"Indeed." Thundercracker settled himself on a flat stone near Mirage. "I know one or two within my own trine who wouldn't have hesitated to shoot first and ask questions later."

Mirage frowned and stared at the ground. After a moment, he spoke again. "Thank you for not firing on me," he said quietly. "Tensions are high enough back at base; I don't need to be the one to start something."

Thundercracker shrugged off the thanks. "Don't worry about it," he replied. "It's better to have level heads figure this out now than to have hot heads start the war again later."

Mirage got to his feet. "I need to notify Optimus Prime," he said. "This has to be straightened out right away." He glanced at Thundercracker. "You'll...notify Megatron as well?"

"Don't have a choice," the Decepticon replied. "Megatron _always_ finds out, one way or another. It's guaranteed he knows I've been talking to you, and if he hasn't figured out why on his own, he'll want to know why."

Mirage glanced around uneasily and shuddered at the thought of unseen surveillance watching their every move. "Then we best get this taken care of as quickly as possible," he said. He turned to head back to the Autobot base, then stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at Thundercracker. "Thundercracker, right? I'm Mirage."

Thundercracker nodded. "See ya," he said. He waved off the Autobot spy.

Mirage quickly transformed and raced across the parched landscape to his home base. He opened radio communications briefly as he drove. "Mirage to base."

It was Prowl who responded. "We hear you, Mirage," he said. "What's going on?"

"I'm coming in," Mirage said. "We have a situation to deal with immediately."

"Coming in?" Prowl echoed. "Aren't you on patrol? What sort of situation?"

"I'll give a full report when I return. Mirage, out." Mirage quickly switched off his radio. If what Thundercracker had said was true, he wasn't about to risk any unnecessary chatter until he was safely inside the Autobot base. He knew Prowl wasn't going to be happy with him for the short reply, but at the moment Prowl was the lesser of the risks.

The strategist in question was waiting at the entrance to the base when Mirage arrived, but Mirage didn't slow to deal with him. He remained in vehicle mode and blew past Prowl. As he neared the command center, he slowed and transformed back into his robot mode. Ironhide quickly intercepted him.

"I need to talk to Prime," Mirage said. He started to push past Ironhide, but was quickly pulled around by the larger mech.

"Hold up there, Mirage," Ironhide said. "You know as well as everyone else that Prime's not to be disturbed when he's locked in there."

"This is _important_ ," Mirage seethed. He clenched his hands into fists to reign in his temper. "We have a big security problem on our hands."

"So you implied," Prowl said. He walked up quickly to join them. "You also said you'd give your report when you got back."

"I'm trying to; now let me speak to Optimus Prime. Time is critical here; I just finished speaking with Thundercracker, and he's on his way back to Megatron now -"

"Wait, Thundercracker? _Megatron_?" Ironhide cut Mirage off in mid-sentence. "You were talking to a Decepticon? Where? Inside our territory?"

"I _said_ -" Mirage began.

"That will do, Ironhide." Their argument was cut off when Optimus Prime suddenly spoke. He stepped into the center of the trio and looked at Mirage.

"Mirage, I only heard the last part of this argument, but it seems you have information of great importance. What have you learned?"

"Optimus, our border maps weren't drawn carefully enough," Mirage said. He brought up his holo-map and held it out with both of the territories fully visible on it. "From a distant view it looks okay. On closer view, there's a small area where our border overlaps the Decepticons' border." He zoomed in on the area in question. Prowl frowned, and Ironhide grumbled incoherently while Optimus studied the map.

"You mentioned Thundercracker," Optimus said. "Did you come into conflict with him over this?"

Mirage pointed to the location where he'd met the Seeker. "Thankfully, he's one of the more reasonable Decepticons," he said. "We met here; I was scanning the edge of our territory when he flew overhead. I thought he was on our side of the border and he thought I was on theirs. Neither of us drew our weapons; he was willing to hear my side of it, and we discovered the problem when we compared our maps."

Optimus straightened then. "Thank you, Mirage," he said. "Both for keeping a cool head and for finding and reporting this problem. I will contact Megatron at once to have the borders redrawn. You have quite possibly saved our current peace arrangement."

Mirage waved off the praise. "It was as much Thundercracker's patience as mine," he said. "I was afraid I was going to come back riddled in bullet holes when he spotted me. I'm just glad this can be resolved."

Optimus nodded. "Take the rest of your shift off to rest," he said. "I will make a base-wide announcement when the new border coordinates are set." He turned to Ironhide and Prowl. "And don't be too hard on him, you two," he said. "Mirage did the right thing coming straight to me with this; Megatron and I need to stay on even footing if we're going to make this cease-fire last."

Ironhide grumbled to himself. "Yeah, don't worry about it, Optimus," he said. "As long as you're okay with it, I'm okay with it."

Prowl simply nodded. "Let me know if you need any assistance with the maps," he said.

Optimus watched the three of them walk away, then turned back to his control room. He was beginning to feel misgivings about keeping the others in the dark about his and Megatron's plans, but he knew there was far too much diversity of opinion even among the Autobots for the treaty planning to become general knowledge. Too much was at stake, and too many tempers could ruin the entire thing.

He made sure the door was locked behind him, then sat at his console and connected to the secure line he and Megatron had set up for their negotiations. After a few seconds, a return signal indicated that Megatron had connected as well, and the video screen flickered on, displaying the Decepticon commander.

"So, I take it your Autobot patrol has returned with the information about our accidental border problem," Megatron said in greeting.

"Yes, he did," Optimus said, his voice flat. "Thankfully, both of our sides kept their heads. It proved what it was supposed to; neither of them fired on the other without reason."

Megatron chuckled. "Yes, well...to be fair, I _have_ intentionally kept Starscream off patrol duty," he countered. "That said, I'll commend the discipline of your spy." Megatron saw Optimus's optics widen. "Yes, I know Mirage's designation _and_ his special ability," he continued. "He didn't have to reveal himself to Thundercracker _or_ keep his guns to himself. He made a wise decision."

"Mirage has always been a proponent of peace," Optimus said quickly. "That's why he's one of the Autobots on patrol duty right now."

"Thundercracker has his own moments of...less aggressive pursuit of war," Megatron said. "It seems it worked out for both of us this time." He paused and glanced at a flashing light on his shoulder. He seemed to be listening to an unheard voice for a moment. "Soundwave has the new border coordinates calculated and will send them over immediately," he said. "I'm sure your analysts will want to scour them for problems now that Mirage has returned with news of our little mishap. Go ahead and pretend to look them over with them...or do it for real, for all I care. Soundwave's calculations are impeccable."

"I trust there will be no further problems, and yes, my strategist will want to look at the new coordinates and analyze them," Optimus returned. "He, likewise, has a flawless track record. I will hear about it if there are any problems."

"Excellent," Megatron said. "Then I look forward to your swift return to our negotiations...I believe the next item on the agenda was the conditions of your surrender."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High tensions surround the secret negotiations as Megatron and Optimus finalize their treaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains tension/argument that could set off rape triggers

Starscream's optics narrowed. “You were talking to Megatron just now, weren't you?” he demanded. “What's going on? Does this have to do with Thundercracker returning early?”

Soundwave regarded the brightly-colored Seeker for a moment and resisted the urge to cycle his optics. “Information: Classified,” he replied.

“Don't give me that!” Starscream shot back. “You forget to whom you are speaking, Soundwave. Nothing is classified above my head.”

“Information: Classified,” Soundwave repeated. “Security: Megatron only.”

“Keeping secrets, are we?” Starscream said. “Fine. Keep your secrets between you and our dear leader. I **will** find out what is going on.” He turned on his heel and strode quickly out of the room.

Starscream fumed to himself as he stormed through the dark halls of their undersea base. Megatron regularly kept the full scope of his plans to himself until he was ready to make a new move, but it was unusual for him to not let even the smallest of details escape. To complicate matters, Starscream was sure the Decepticon leader was contacting someone outside the base when he locked himself away in his quarters, but there was no hint of whom it might be on any of their communications channels.

The Seeker decided to start his current search for answers with his trinemate. Thundercracker had been in a noticeable hurry to find Megatron when he returned, and he'd disappeared down the corridor to their quarters shortly after speaking to their leader. As he approached their room, however, motion at the end of the corridor distracted him.

The Constructicons were busy with noisy construction; they appeared to be in the middle of an expansion project. Starscream's optics narrowed; if the Constructicons were in on Megatron's plans and he was not, heads would roll. He stomped down the hall to confront them.

“What is going on here?” Starscream demanded. “We have no need for extra rooms.”

Hook paused for a moment and shrugged. “Don't ask us,” he said. “We're just following orders. Megatron wants additional rooms added to the barracks wing, so that's what we're doing.”

“For what?” Starscream asked. “How many additional rooms?”

Hook shrugged again. “He said to double the number of rooms, and he'll give us additional instructions when we're done. That's all I know.”

“What about the rest of you?” Starscream continued. “What do you know of this?”

His angry queries were met with a round of shrugs before the Constructicons resumed their work.

Starscream's optics narrowed again and he returned to his own door. Thundercracker was reclining on his berth, optics offline, when Starscream entered.

“Get up!” Starscream snapped. “What did you talk to Megatron about? Why did you leave your patrol duty early?”

Thundercracker's optics flickered online and he casually regarded Starscream for a moment. He sat up and opened his mouth to reply, but he stopped when a sudden beep crossed his receivers. He listened for a moment, then reclined again.

“Information's classified, Starscream,” he said. “I'm not risking my plating because you're having a fit.”

Starscream's hands tightened into fists. “Who was that just now?” he asked. “Soundwave? Megatron?”

“Already told you I have nothing to say, Starscream,” Thundercracker replied. He offlined his optics to tune the other Seeker out.

Starscream crossed the room in only two strides and landed heavily on top of Thundercracker. He pinned the blue Seeker to the berth and reached for his audial. “Have it your way,” he snarled. “I'll find out who was on your comm myself.”

Thundercracker slapped Starscream's hand away. “What has gotten into you?” he demanded. “If you're this worked up about it, take it up with Megatron!”

“I shouldn't **have** to take it up with Megatron!” Starscream retorted. “ **You** shouldn't be keeping secrets from **me**!”

The two struggled on the berth for a moment. With a lunge forward, Starscream was able to overpower his brother and grabbed his helm once again. Thundercracker's optics blazed as Starscream reached for a cable to connect their audials.

“Fine!” Thundercracker spat. “Force yourself on me! Will that make you happy? Violate me all you want; I'm not betraying Megatron!”

Starscream paused, shocked by Thundercracker's sudden outburst. Then, his lips twisted into a snarl, and he raised his fist to strike the other Seeker.

Thundercracker braced himself for the blow. Instead of feeling the crush of steel on his faceplates, however, he heard the ring of metal on metal as Starscream's fist struck the berth next to his head. He looked up at Starscream as the air commander lifted himself off the berth and moved quickly to the door.

The other Seeker didn't pause or look back as he left their quarters. Thundercracker stared after him in surprise for a moment, then scrambled to stand and follow him.

Starscream stormed down the hall. He realized Megatron was watching his every move, and he wasn't going to get information from anyone while their leader was interfering. It was time to go back to the source and demand the information outright. He noticed Skywarp heading his direction, but he didn't slow as the Seeker raised his hand in greeting; instead, he shoved Skywarp to the side. “Stay out of my way!”

Skywarp fell heavily on his aft and stared after his brother. “What in the Pit -” he began.

Thundercracker paused to help him up. “He's going to get himself in serious trouble,” he grumbled. “Come on, we better stop him before he gets hurt.”

“What the frag is his problem, anyway?” Skywarp asked. He turned to walk with Thundercracker after Starscream.

Thundercracker shook his head. “He's bent out of shape...thinks everyone else is in on Megatron's secret plans and not him. It's frying his circuits, if you ask me.”

“Wait, the _top_ secret plans? The ones we're pretty sure even Soundwave doesn't know the full scope of?”

Thundercracker shrugged. “He just can't accept that the rest of us manage to follow orders without question.”

Skywarp palmed his face. “Why is it everyone thinks _he's_ the smart Seeker?”

“Don't ask me,” Thundercracker said. “I...oh, _slag_.”

The sudden oath, paired with Thundercracker stopping short, brought Skywarp's attention to the front again. He looked up in time to see Starscream raise his null ray on Soundwave.

“No more run-around!” Starscream shouted. “I _will_ see Megatron, _right now_!”

“Access: Denied,” Soundwave replied. He reached for a gun, but Starscream saw the motion and blasted it from his hand, the null ray disabling the weapon even if Soundwave recovered it.

Soundwave opened the cassette hatch on his chest. “Rumble, Frenzy: Eject,” he said. “Mission: -”

The sound of a door sliding open interrupted him. “That will do, Soundwave.” Megatron glanced at Soundwave and the two cassettes who had landed at his feet. “The Constructicons will be busy enough with the projects I have them involved in; they don't need to be occupied with repair work because of Starscream's stupidity.”

“It's _your_ stupidity that's brought this on, Megatron!” Starscream declared. “I _demand_ to know what is going on! I won't have you making insipid plans that involve everyone around me without my knowledge!”

Megatron's optics narrowed. “The last time I checked, Starscream, I was still in charge here,” he replied. “I will involve anyone I want to whatever degree I see fit, and you are clearly not fit to be involved in the least.”

“Don't mock **me** ,” Starscream bit back. “When I am in charge, this kind of asinine game-playing will stop!”

“You will _never_ be in charge, Starscream,” Megatron returned. “You will always be an annoying pest who whines when he doesn't get his way.”

“Whine about **THIS**!” Starscream shrieked. He raised his null ray again and fired several shots at Megatron.

Megatron saw the attack coming even before Starscream raised his arm, and he easily dodged the blasts. He stepped forward and hit Starscream point-blank with his cannon arm, sending the Seeker reeling backward into Thundercracker and Skywarp. The two Seekers caught their brother and held him, half-collapsed, in a tight grip.

“Take him to the brig,” Megatron told them. “He needs to be grounded for a while. Perhaps the time alone will give him a chance to think more carefully about his actions.”

Starscream struggled against his brothers' grip. “Forget it!” he shouted. “I will **never** concede to you!”

Megatron turned away, unconcerned. He waved the Seekers in the direction of the brig. “Soundwave will manage security for him,” he said. “The fool wasted all of the power for his null ray. It can recharge while he thinks about his punishment.”

Starscream clenched his teeth and shrieked in frustration as his brothers dragged him off to the brig. Soundwave started after them, but he stopped when Megatron held out a hand.

“My plans are nearly complete,” Megatron said. “Make sure Starscream stays in there until I order his release; I will allow _nothing_ to get in my way now.”

Soundwave nodded. “Affirmative,” he replied. He opened his chest again and called down to his cassettes. “Rumble, Frenzy: Return.” The two cassettes slid easily into the subspace and Soundwave headed for the brig.

Megatron returned to his quarters. He took a cursory glance through the security cameras, but with Starscream out of the way, he did not actually expect any further problems. He was pleased to note, as he scanned past the brig, that Thundercracker and Skywarp had already locked their brother securely in one of the cells. He had to give them credit; for as much as some of the other Decepticons might tease them, they were not stupid, and their loyalty to Megatron superseded their loyalty to Starscream. In this case, Megatron mused, it might have been a bit of both driving their obedience; they no more wanted to see Starscream's spark extinguished than their own.

He sat down at his control panel and reopened his secure line to Optimus Prime. “My annoyance has been dealt with,” he said in greeting. “Now, where were we?”

Optimus regarded Megatron silently for a moment. “I am considering the wording on this treaty,” he said finally. “It appears everything is in order; however, I do not want to leave any loopholes that can be exploited.”

Megatron leaned back in his chair. “Please,” he said, “give me _some_ credit. We are Decepticons, but we have no need for trickery to break a treaty. You and I both know what we want the terms to be, and we've both been over our mutual expectations. Any so-called “loopholes” are not necessary.”

Optimus appeared to be considering the statement. “You understand my hesitation,” he said. “You're the one who's getting what you want most out of this. _I_ am sacrificing everything.”

“Of course,” Megatron said. His voice took on a placating tone. “It's for peace, correct? To end this war that's dragged on far too long.”

Optimus couldn't hide the exhausted sag in his features, and he knew it. Even if the war and the loss of life _hadn't_ taken its toll, the long, secretive negotiations with Megatron were. “For _peace_ , Megatron,” he emphasized. “No more violence. No more struggles for power. No more exploitation. No more senseless death. No. More.”

It was Megatron's turn to regard Optimus in silence for a moment. “You can trust me when I say I want the very same,” he said.

Optimus looked carefully at the treaty text before him once more. “Then it is done,” he said. “I will approve this file and return it to you for your final approval. We will meet at dawn in the unclaimed zone arranged on the new territory maps, as we agreed. We will both bring all of our base personnel to the meeting and sign the treaty before them, along with our chosen seconds. Is there anything else?”

“Yes,” Megatron said. He leaned forward and steepled his fingers. “Try to get some rest. Enjoy your last evening as an Autobot.”

Optimus's optics narrowed. “Good _night_ , Megatron,” he replied. He switched off the private line.

Megatron made sure his end was disconnected, then sat back in his chair. He looked thoughtfully at the dark screen in front of him. “A _very_ good night, Optimus,” he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over for the Autobots, and chaos ensues.

Optimus sat back in his chair, still stinging from the last dig Megatron had thrown his way. The Decepticon's final words echoed in his audials. “ _Enjoy your last evening as an Autobot_.”

 

It felt wrong. Even thinking about it felt wrong. He was created specifically to bear the Matrix of Leadership and lead the Autobots...to give that up, he realized, meant he was giving up himself.

 

Still, doubts about his feelings lingered in his processor. Would it matter if there were no Autobots with the war over? Wasn't that the whole point of the war? To reunite all Cybertronians as one? Ultimately, he would have not been the leader of a faction in the end, no matter the outcome.

 

He stood and headed into the hall. He was well aware his long negotiations with Megatron were putting the other Autobots on edge, and at this point the last thing he wanted was for any of them to spend the evening stewing in anxiety. Even if _he_ couldn't enjoy his last evening as an Autobot, he wanted the others to be able to.

 

As he expected, Prowl was not far from the control room. The strategist demonstrated no desire to relax; as he approached Optimus, his optics flashed with agitation. He held out a data pad.

 

“The new territory boundaries are sound, Optimus,” he said. “That said, I'm concerned that we have not renewed patrols along our borders. Mirage's encounter with Thundercracker demonstrated clearly how diligent the Decepticons are in patrolling their own borders.”

 

Optimus put a hand on Prowl's shoulder. “I'm not concerned for tonight,” he said. “I have confidence in the cease-fire agreement Megatron and I crafted. Please feel free to take a break for a few hours; I don't expect any issues to develop for some time.”

 

Prowl frowned. “I trust your judgment, Optimus,” he said. “I'm not sure I trust Megatron's.”

 

“I understand,” Optimus replied. “You're welcome to patrol if it will make you feel more comfortable. I will be calling a base-wide meeting an hour before sunrise; be sure to return by then.”

 

At that, Prowl hesitated. “Then...something has changed,” he speculated aloud.

 

“Much has changed, my friend,” Optimus said. “For the first time in a long time, we can rest easy. Megatron, for once, is as interested in maintaining this peace as I am.”

 

* * *

 

As sunrise drew closer, Optimus made his way back through the Autobot base to his control room. Kup was waiting for him at the door.

 

“Ah, Kup,” Optimus said in greeting, “you _did_ get my message. Good.” He pointed toward the control room door. “Please, join me inside for a moment; there's something I want to discuss with you.”

 

“Sure thing, Optimus,” Kup said. He followed Optimus into the room, and he looked a bit surprised as Optimus closed the door immediately behind them.

 

“I know the Autobots are growing weary of my secrecy,” Optimus said. “The situation will be resolved at sunrise, but I need to do some shuffling of our assignments before then. In particular, I want to name you as my second-in-command.”

 

Kup's optics widened in surprise. “Me?” he asked. “Not to sound ungrateful, but I don't know that I'm the best bot for that. I'm putting in my all just to lead my team.”

 

“It's _because_ you're putting in your all,” Optimus said. “And I need your experience behind me right now. There aren't a lot of bots I can trust who have both.”

 

Kup paused and chewed on his cy-gar while he thought. Something inside him was telling him it was in his best interest to accept Optimus's offer; however, he couldn't help but hesitate. It hadn't been like him to seek that sort of authority in the past, and he knew deep down he had neither the strength nor endurance Optimus had to lead the Autobots should something happen to the Prime. Then again, if Optimus truly felt he couldn't trust any other bot more, there was a good chance something very serious was afoot.

 

He sighed. “You know you can come to me for advice any time, whether I'm your second-in-command or not, right?” he asked. Before Optimus could reply, he continued. “Still, if you honestly feel I'm what you need, I'll accept the position.”

 

Optimus was visibly relieved. “Thank you, Kup,” he said. He grasped Kup's hand in a firm handshake. “I'm going to make all of the changes official now, and I'd like you to join me when I call a base-wide meeting.”

 

Kup nodded. “Of course, Prime. Anything you need.” He stood silently next to the Prime as Optimus tapped commands into Teletraan-1.  
  
“Confirm changes to personnel assignments,” Teletraan-1 finally said.  
  
“Confirmed,” Optimus replied. He pressed a final button on the panel before him, then stepped back.

 

Kup glanced down as a beep at his wrist signaled an incoming request. He opened a small holoscreen, which displayed his new designation, then closed it without comment.

 

“There are likely to be a lot of concerns about these reassignments,” Optimus said. “I strived to place everyone where I thought I would need them most, but some of the assignments might not make sense in the short term. These are non-combat roles, and some among our ranks have been in combat a very long time. You now have the same access to personnel files I have, should you need to help anyone understand why they were placed in the position they're in.”

 

“ _Non-combat roles_ ,” Kup mused to himself. “ _Sounds like de-escalation._ ” He looked to Optimus. “Not a problem, Prime,” he said out loud. “If there's anyone who knows how to handle reassignment, it's a Wrecker.”  
  
Optimus's optics brightened gently, and Kup could sense the hesitant smile behind his face plate. “I hoped that would be the case,” he said.

 

Optimus turned back to Teletraan-1. He began keying in new orders, and spoke to Teletraan-1 as he did so. “This is Optimus Prime. I am calling a mandatory base-wide meeting. All personnel, including the most recent arrivals, are to report to the base main entrance immediately.”  
  
“Message confirmed,” Teletraan-1 reported. “Transmission to all base personnel successful.”  
  
Kup glanced at the new message alert then quickly turned his attention back to Optimus. The Prime was already on his way out the door of the control room, and Kup hurried to join him. The two walked in silence to the front entrance of the Ark.

 

Prowl, Ironhide and Bumblebee were already at the front entrance when Optimus and Kup arrived; others were just beginning to arrive. Both Optimus and Kup noticed Prowl try unsuccessfully to conceal a frown of disapproval at the sight of the two of them.

 

“Don't stress over it too much, Prowl,” Kup said. “I didn't get much more advance notice than you did.”

 

Prowl bit back a reply and glanced to the side, then looked back at Optimus and Kup. “I would be less concerned about the personnel reassignments if they didn't leave us completely disorganized for battle,” he said.

 

“If everything goes according to my plans, we will not need to worry about battle for a long time,” Optimus replied. He then abruptly changed the subject. “I would like to keep this meeting brief. Please check off everyone as they arrive for the meeting, so it won't take up an undue amount of our time.”

 

“Yes, Optimus,” Prowl replied. He unclipped his data pad from his hip compartment and turned it on, then turned toward the arriving Autobots.

 

As Prowl walked away, Ironhide spoke up. “Prime, I trust you to make the right decisions for the Autobots,” he said, “but I don't care for all this secrecy. It's one thing to keep certain things limited to top level security, but it's another for no one but you to be seein' and hearin' them.”

 

“I understand, Ironhide,” Optimus said. He put his hand on Ironhide's shoulder. “I've called this meeting specifically because I, too, am tired of the secrecy. I will be putting everything out for view this morning.” He turned to Bumblebee. “I understand Spike spoke with you earlier; has he needed anything from us?”

 

Bumblebee shook his head. “He has a handle on everything. He and Daniel had a private funeral for Sparkplug and Carly to keep both them and us out of the public's scrutiny. They're taking some time to adjust, now. Daniel's still sorting everything out in his mind. Spike said he'll come by again in a few days to let us know how it's going.”  
  
“Very well,” Optimus replied. He let his gaze go past Bumblebee for a moment to stare at nothing, lost in his own thoughts. Bumblebee shifted his weight uncomfortably and started to speak, when Prowl returned.

 

“Everyone is here and accounted for, Optimus,” he said. He showed the Prime the personnel list on his datapad. “You can start your meeting whenever you'd like.”

 

“Thank you, Prowl,” Optimus replied. He turned to the assembled Autobots, and Bumblebee and Ironhide moved to join them.

 

“I'm going to keep this meeting brief,” Optimus began. “However, I know there are a lot of unanswered questions floating around the base, and I intend to answer them to the best of my ability. I decided the most effective way to do that is to put all of us on even footing and make sure everyone gets the same information at the same time from here on out. I know the level of secrecy I've been keeping as of late is uncomfortable for many of you.” He ignored the optics that shifted toward the ground and the shuffling feet that met his statement.

 

“Our cease-fire with the Decepticons has fared far better than I anticipated,” Optimus continued. “This war has clearly been wearing on both sides, as the Decepticons have been equally careful in maintaining it. Megatron and I have tested this commitment, and it has been proven true.”

 

At this, attention was again on Optimus. Prowl's optics flashed as he scrutinized their leader. Kup carefully kept his expression in check as he considered the new information.

 

“Mirage came back from his patrol last night with information that our border had been mistakenly drawn to overlap with the Decepticon border. The truth is, it was not a mistake; it was a carefully-crafted test region. Mirage, I apologize for you being the one to unknowingly end up as our test subject.”  
  
Mirage startled. His optics cycled in shock for a moment.

 

“Thundercracker ended up being Megatron's test subject. It was just a matter of chance that your paths would cross in the overlap zone while the two of you were on patrol, but to ensure the test was blind and unbiased, we had to let the patrols discover each other naturally. Megatron and I knew it would be only a matter of time before it would happen, because we trusted our patrols to be both effective and diligent. When the two of you worked out a diplomatic solution to the problem rather than firing on each other, it proved that the members of our factions were also committed to the cease-fire, not just the leadership.”

 

Mirage, overwhelmed by the new information, brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he considered the implications. It made his energon tank turn to think what could have happened if his encounter with Thundercracker had gone differently.

 

“The test was necessary,” Optimus continued, “because our two factions will need to meet in a non-hostile manner at sunrise. The border maps have been redrawn to include a small but needed neutral zone between them.”

 

Prowl's optics flashed in irritation, and he clenched and unclenched his free hand. Optimus could tell he was seething internally about having been manipulated into going along with the plan without being included on the details. Others, including Ironhide, were beginning to show signs of dismay on their faces.

 

“I realize this is hard to hear,” Optimus said. “But I think everyone here knows that millenia of war have driven a deep rift between the Autobots and the Decepticons. We have started to judge each other solely by the badge on our bodies and nothing else. I could not and would not expect any one of you to stand face-to-face with any given Decepticon and not feel misgivings while trying to negotiate openly. It was hard enough for me to face Megatron alone all these joors.”

 

At that, several audible gasps were heard among the Autobots; Kup forced himself to bite back one of his own. Their strategist, however, couldn't restrain himself any longer.

 

“Since when?” Prowl demanded. He slammed his fist against a nearby wall, sending the echo of metal on metal down the hall. He snapped the data pad back onto its holder and crossed his arms. “How long have you been secretly in contact with Megatron?”

 

“I first made contact with him after our reinforcement shuttle arrived from Cybertron,” Optimus said. His voice was even as he spoke, but his optics glowed with a note of authority. “The reports from Cybertron were no better than our reports here on Earth. The death toll from our war is only continuing to climb, and now it is costing us non-Cybertronian allies.”

 

“Megatron is the one who pulled the trigger on Sparkplug and Carly,” Prowl reminded him. “ _He_ is the tyrant who is costing us lives. What possible good -”

 

“Megatron is in charge of the Decepticon forces,” Optimus reminded him firmly. “He, and only he, makes decisions for them. He's the one I negotiated the cease-fire with. He's the one who will lead the Decepticons to our meeting today to expand that cease-fire.”

 

Optimus looked to the group as a whole. “I intentionally had your new assignments sent through before this meeting, because we will not be meeting them for combat. We are going there today as diplomats and Cybertronians, and nothing else. Think of yourselves in the new roles you've been assigned to, rather than in your roles as soldiers.”  
  
“And what of the Decepticons?” Ironhide asked. “Most of them have been fighting as long as the oldest of us old soldiers...some of them, even longer.”  
  
Optimus started to respond, but stopped as Kup set a hand on his arm. “I'll take this one, Prime,” he said. “Seems like the kind of thing a Wrecker needs to respond to.”  
  
Optimus gave a short nod, and smiled behind his face plate. “As I said earlier.”  


“There's no reason a soldier can't live the life of a civilian,” Kup said in response to Ironhide. “You were a security officer before the war. I was security before the war, and I made it up to Wrecker _during_ the war. If a Wrecker can handle being decommissioned, you and anybody else – including Decepticons – can handle being bumped back into a regular job. They were once regular Cybertronians, like anyone else.”

 

In the back of the group, Sunstreaker frowned. “Like the Pit,” he muttered to Sideswipe. “Megatron has _never_ been a regular Cybertronian.”

 

Sideswipe kicked his brother quietly. “Don't start,” he said. “We don't need this situation to go from bad to worse.”

 

Kup and Optimus saw the exchange, but chose to ignore it. “We'll be meeting the Decepticons at sunrise, which is quickly closing in on us,” Optimus said. “I'll lead the way; the rest of you, stay close behind.” He paused, then steeled himself to say his next sentence for the last time. “Autobots, roll out.”

 

* * *

 

Optimus was relieved to see the Decepticons were also just arriving as the Autobots rolled up to the meeting site. The two groups stopped a hesitant distance from each other and transformed back into their robot modes.  
  
Megatron motioned toward the Constructicons, who hurried forward and quickly set up a steel platform and several large monitors in the center of the site. As they finished, Megatron and Soundwave stepped up onto the platform and looked out over the assembled bots.

 

Optimus gazed up at them from the ground, then started forward, with Kup close behind.

 

“So, Megatron chose Soundwave as his second. That makes sense; he's ideal for the role in both intelligence and temperament.” Optimus's expression was unreadable through his face plate, and Kup could detect no distinct emotion in his voice. It didn't ease Kup's nervousness in the least; if anything, he grew more concerned.

 

“Optimus, are you certain you want me here as your second-in-command?” he asked quietly. “If Soundwave -”

 

Optimus shook his head before Kup could finish the thought. “I've thought long and hard about this, Kup,” he replied. “You're the only one who can do this for me.” He kept his optics forward as the two of them stepped onto the platform.

 

Kup couldn't stop the doubtful look that crept into his features, and Optimus noticed it immediately. He reached out and rested his hand on the older robot's shoulder. “Different kinds of strength are needed at different times, Kup,” he said. “You've got the kind I need right now.”

 

“I'm glad you have confidence in me,” Kup countered, “but I don't even know what I'm doing here! None of us do! And judging by the looks on those Decepticon faces, they don't, either.”

 

“Of course they don't,” Megatron cut in. “I would have never heard the end of it from Starscream, if nothing else. Diplomatic matters require a calm demeanor and organization, not a shrieking hothead working up the rest of the group.” Megatron glanced over his shoulder at Soundwave. “The data files are ready?”

 

“Affirmative,” Soundwave replied.

 

“Soundwave knows, then?” Optimus asked.

 

“Yes,” Megatron said. “He's been critical for making all the preparations in a timely and secure manner. Thankfully, his loyalty and ability is above question.”

 

Optimus hesitated and looked toward the ground. “I'm sorry, Kup,” he said. “I should have afforded you the same trust. I don't know if it would have made this any easier...but at least you wouldn't have felt completely in the dark.”

 

Kup eyed the front of the platform, where Soundwave was busy setting up a large podium and attaching the electronic slate he carried to its surface. “I have my suspicions, Optimus,” he admitted. “I have for a while; you've been quiet and brooding ever since the cease-fire was instated. This-”

 

Optimus lowered his voice so that it was barely audible, even to Kup. “This is the end of the war, Kup.” He paused in thought; Kup, stunned despite his suspicions, waited silently for him to continue. “I've...negotiated a peace treaty with Megatron. We're here to finalize it.”

 

Optimus turned and looked out over the assembled Autobots and Decepticons. The nervous energy and uncertainty was palpable, and as he looked more closely, he realized it was starting to get to some of the robots; Starscream was engaged in some sort of minor slapping match with Thundercracker and Skywarp. He frowned. Megatron was right about the air commander; it was only going to be a matter of time before the altercation turned into a screaming match and started to involve other members of the group.

 

Megatron followed his gaze and scowled when he saw what was going on. “By the Inferno, how old _is_ that idiot?” he muttered. He raised his voice and called across the clearing. “Starscream, if you're **that** bored, make yourself useful for once! Check the comm connections and make contact with the other base leaders.”

 

Starscream glared at Megatron and moved as though to make a gesture toward his leader, but Thundercracker slapped his hand down before he managed it. Starscream whirled around and slapped both of his brothers across the head one final time, then stormed off to follow Megatron's orders.

 

Kup shook his head and chewed on the end of his cy-gar. “Do I want to know why you keep him around?” he asked. He eyed Megatron with a half-amused smile.

 

“His unpredictability keeps me young,” Megatron said. His voice was impassive, but the quip pulled the corner of his mouth up at a slight tilt as he replied.

 

The array of screens behind the assembled group began to come online one by one, each displaying the face of a Decepticon or an Autobot base commander. Confusion was as evident on their faces as it was on those who were immediately present.

 

“Ah, good,” Megatron said. He glanced over the assembly, then turned to look at the three on the platform with him. A sudden devilish smile crossed his face. “Oh, yes, Optimus...one final detail before we get started,” he said. He waved his fingers in front of his nose and mouth in a sliding gesture. “Open it. I want to see your expression when you sign this treaty.”

 

Kup growled and took the cy-gar from his mouth. “What exactly are you playing at now?” he demanded. “As if that has **anything** to do with-”

 

Optimus raised his hand to stop Kup's angry retort. “It's a small concession, Kup,” he said. “And one that's of no consequence in the end.” A small hissing noise accompanied his face plate as it slid back to reveal the whole of his face.

 

The action didn't go unnoticed, and the Autobots became more restless. In one of the screens, a flurry of movement was replaced with Arcee leaning forward, obviously straining for a better look at the scene. “Optimus Prime, _what_ is going on?” she demanded. “First we're called off a battle we're winning for some unplanned cease-fire, and now we're gathered with Decepticons with no instructions or information except 'be here'?”

 

A murmur of assent ran through the other screens, both Autobot and Decepticon.

 

Megatron lifted his hands to call for silence and raised his voice to speak over the nervous rumbling of the crowd. “Yes, yes, it's long past time to get this underway,” he agreed. He picked up a stylus from the podium and handed it to Soundwave. “Soundwave, if you will?”

 

Soundwave nodded and stepped up to the podium. He found the blank for his name on the treaty and signed without hesitation, then handed the stylus back to Megatron. Megatron, in turn, also signed his name without hesitation. He glanced over the faces in the crowd as he lifted the stylus. A mixture of confusion, curiosity and anxiety was looking back, watching every move on the platform.

 

“For those of you who are wondering,” he said, “this **is** , in fact, a very old and traditional way of doing things. I thought it most appropriate for the occasion.” He extended the stylus toward Optimus and Kup.

 

Optimus tightened his jaw in an effort to keep his expression impassive. “Go ahead, Kup,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper. “This is ultimately **my** decision; I will be the last signature.”

 

Kup couldn't keep down the feeling of trepidation that filled his chest as he took the stylus from Megatron's hand. His teeth clamped down on the cy-gar and he sucked a long draught off of it to steady himself. Between Megatron's easy-going and almost smug behavior, and Optimus Prime's terse and strained responses, he knew this was not going to sit well with the Autobots. He quickly read over the text of the treaty; before he'd gotten halfway through, his spark jolted, and it was all he could do to keep from dropping his cy-gar and stumbling backward. He spun around and fixed Optimus with narrowed optics. His voice was barely a hiss between his clenched teeth. “I can't sign this, Optimus,” he declared. “ _We_ can't sign this. There has to be another way.”

 

Optimus lowered his optics. He reached out and took Kup's hand. “You **have** to sign it, Kup,” he said. “I did not do this with an easy mind. There just is no other way left. The war has to end. The senseless death and destruction has to end. We have to take on this burden...and you have to take on the burden of signing off on it. I hope you understand now why I chose you over any other Autobot for this task.”

 

Kup glanced over his shoulder. Anxious faces looked back, accompanied by folded arms, clenching fists and shuffling feet. Worry, confusion, fear, anger, all stared silently back. No happiness. No joy. No relief. Optimus Prime was right, he realized. The pain **had** to end. He just hoped the Autobots were strong enough to endure it.

 

Kup shook noticeably as he turned back to the podium. He thought he saw the briefest flicker of relief cross Megatron's face, but he couldn't bring himself to dwell for long on thoughts about the Decepticon leader. With a rattling hand, he scrawled his name on the blank and handed the stylus off to Optimus.

 

Optimus stepped up to the podium and read the document. He stared at the remaining signature blank for what seemed like an eternity. Megatron wanted to see him break down, and he wasn't going to give him that pleasure. He steeled his resolve and carefully, deliberately, signed his name. He looked for the slightest moment longer at the signature, then set down the stylus and stepped back from the podium. Soundwave quickly moved in and finalized the document in the database, then retrieved the slate from the podium.

 

Megatron smiled and clapped Optimus on the shoulder. “You did the right thing, Prime,” he said. “Or...is it just 'Optimus' now? I suppose the title doesn't mean much either way.”

 

Optimus couldn't muster the strength to rise to Megatron's baiting. “At least let **me** break it to them,” he said. “This is going to be hard enough on all of them.”

 

“Of course, be my guest,” Megatron replied. “Half of them look like they're about to turn inside out because of me having my hands on you; it won't do to have a battle break out the moment a peace treaty is signed.”

 

Optimus looked up and saw that what Megatron said was true. The increasing restlessness was also starting to be picked up on by the Decepticons, who were eying both the Autobots and the platform warily.

 

Optimus stepped up to the podium and straightened his shoulders. He lifted his head and gazed at the clear, blue sky above them for a moment, then looked back to the gathered crowd. He carefully chose his words.

 

“Friends,” he began. His voice caught. He didn't know if he could continue...how many of them would even still consider him a friend after this day? He found his resolve again and started over. “Friends, the war ends today. It's over. Megatron and I, supported by our appointed witnesses, Soundwave and Kup, have signed a peace treaty between our factions.” His voice caught again, and he found himself having to steel himself harder for the words to come.

 

The crowd had fallen into stunned silence. Not even the whisper of wind or bird song was heard in the clearing. Megatron stepped up to the podium and stood next to Optimus. “Soundwave is currently uploading the treaty for transmission to Cybertron and all our other bases across the universe. It will also be displayed on the monitors behind this platform for everyone here on Earth to read.”

 

At that, Optimus found his voice again. “I have to apologize now, because I know there are many of you who will likely not speak to me later. Please believe that I made this decision with the best interests of everyone—all sentient beings, not just our people—in mind. It was not easy. I was forced to burden Kup with taking up the role of my second for this treaty. But I hope, with this treaty, we will finally have real peace. We will finally be one.”

 

As he spoke, the monitor behind him flickered, and he saw the text of the treaty come into focus. Optimus knew he now had no choice but to break the heavy news to the Autobots before they were able to fully read it themselves.

 

“As one of the terms of the treaty, I have surrendered to Megatron. The Autobots are no more.”

 

An electrified silence met Optimus's statement, followed quickly by cries of disbelief and anguish. Optimus shook visibly for the first time, and Megatron leaned forward to speak again. He particularly fixed his Decepticons, several of whom were showing signs of elation as the news sank in, with a careful stare. “You will recognize that the very next term of the treaty is that **all** the former Autobots will be treated equally among us; we are **all** Decepticons now, and in exchange for their surrender, no one is to be punished or treated differently for having worn the Autobot badge.”

 

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?”

 

No one had to look to identify the source of the outraged shriek. The light in Soundwave's optics intensified briefly as he turned toward the voice. “Starscream: Out of line,” he warned.

 

Megatron moved his hand to silence Soundwave. “He can voice his objection,” Megatron said. “It makes no difference.”

 

“After all these millenia of war?” Starscream shouted. “After all we've endured? **This**? This is how it ends? No punishment for the Autobots at all?” Dissatisfied muttering around him joined Starscream's tirade.

 

Megatron started to speak again, but Optimus cut in. “I know none of you who've fought against me, who've fought against Autobots, have any reason to trust me,” he said. “But please... **please** , for the sake of peace, for the future of our people, the future of all people in the universe...believe me.” He gripped the sides of the podium tightly and lowered his gaze briefly to its surface. “Please believe me,” he continued, “when I say this is punishment enough for the Autobots. There is no greater pain...no time spent in confinement, no physical punishment, no verbal berating, could inflict this much anguish on an Autobot's spark. Adhering to the terms of this treaty means giving up everything we've ever known and believed in for the sake of peace and the well-being of all peoples. For many of us, it means giving up who we _are_.”

 

Optimus couldn't bring himself to meet the optics of the former Autobots. He turned away from the podium. “That's all I have to say,” he told Megatron.

 

Megatron's bemused look didn't reveal much of what he was thinking as he looked Optimus over. It was readily apparent the former leader of the Autobots was very near breaking down, but Megatron didn't want it to happen quite so soon. He turned to address the crowd again.

 

“Those of you residing on other planets, go back to your homes, your bases, whatever places you seek out comfort and let the terms and impact of this treaty settle in. I will be in contact with your command centers soon to be sure the treaty is being enforced. For those of you who are living with or near other races, as we are here on Earth, you'll notice a provision for a cessation of any hostilities and a renegotiation of relations with those people. I trust there will be no treason or rebellion for me to have to deal with in the wake of this treaty.” Megatron signaled to Soundwave, and the connections to the screens were closed. As the images went dark, Megatron turned his attention back to the robots gathered immediately before him.

 

“Living quarters have been arranged for everyone here on Earth within the Decepticon base,” Megatron said. “It's a little tight, but it'll be a good opportunity to fraternize with your Decepticon brethren, and you'll have the opportunity to have your faction badges changed as soon as possible.”

 

Megatron noticed several of the former Autobots' hands fly self-consciously to their Autobot badges. He restrained a smirk as he turned back to address Optimus.

 

“Oh yes, before I forget, Optimus,” he said. “The Matrix—hand it over.”

 

Optimus stopped and offlined his optics. Something, some prodding, unsettled feeling within him, was telling him to resist. He knew he had to keep the Matrix of Leadership within its case in his chest. He could not be separated from it.

 

He **had** to be separated from it. At this point, the Matrix was just a trinket; it was a symbol of a bygone era and a rank he would never again hold. He certainly couldn't justify jeopardizing the fragile peace they'd just established by refusing to adhere to this particularly simple condition of the treaty.

 

Optimus opened his chest plates and unlocked the Matrix case. His look of resignation turned to one of consternation, then mild alarm, as he tugged on the Matrix and found it wouldn't budge. Never before had this happened; he had always been able to remove the Matrix at any opportunity.

 

Megatron looked askance at Optimus as he struggled with the Matrix. However, before Megatron could say anything, Optimus suddenly gripped the Matrix's handles tightly and yanked upward. Sparks flew from severed wires in his chest, and Optimus let out a strangled cry of pain. Still, the Matrix wouldn't release its grip.

 

Megatron, Soundwave, and Kup stood nearby, immobile in surprise. Megatron was the first to find his voice.

 

“N-no!” he cried. He ground his teeth and dove forward.

 

Soundwave, having immediately understood his leader's concern, also moved forward, his hands already on the cassette buttons to deploy his cassettes. He never got the opportunity; Optimus gave another sharp pull on the Matrix, and his optics went dark. He stumbled backward.

 

Confusion erupted as the impact of what was happening hit the soldiers gathered in the clearing. Kup noticed Hot Rod, a red-orange and yellow blur, darting forward to their aid; their medic, Ratchet, was likewise already running forward, his fingers tapping open the emergency medical kit in his arm panel.

 

Optimus's voice, barely above a whisper, crackled with static as the last wires anchoring the Matrix pulled free. “Light...our...darkest...hour...” With the last of his strength he held it free of his body. His grip on the ancient artifact was already relaxing when a brilliant burst of energy spread in all directions from its core, engulfing everyone and everything in the vicinity in pure, intense, white light.

 

The light carried within it a whisper of its own: _Until all are one._

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is out of commission, and trouble is just starting for the former Autobots.

Megatron reached Optimus and caught him just before he hit the ground. He glanced up just in time to see Hot Rod dash past; the younger mech had his hands outstretched and caught the Matrix in mid-air.

 

Hot Rod turned and called to the medic not far behind. “Ratchet!” He held the Matrix out.

 

Ratchet shook his head. “Not until I find out how much damage is done,” he said quickly. “I don't want to hook up fried circuits to that thing; it's still glowing with energy.”

 

Hot Rod turned to find Kup, only to see the older mech glaring out over the group below them. He followed Kup's gaze and found the group in a panicked chaos; some were angrily or fearfully arguing with each other, while others glared at their former rivals or reached for their weapons.

 

“Pull yourselves together!” Kup barked. His sudden order startled everyone, and all optics turned to him. “None of you are rookies in the field! Get your heads out of your afts and use your processors. This is hardly the worst medical emergency any of you have witnessed.”

 

“But, Optimus -” Ironhide began.

 

“But Optimus, nothing!” Kup replied. “Let the medic worry about Optimus; you and the others worry about _following orders_ and getting your afts back to our new base.”

 

Megatron looked over his shoulder at Soundwave. “Soundwave!” he ordered. “See to it everyone gets back to our undersea base. Our new members can pair off with older members to get acquainted with the base.”

 

“Affirmative,” Soundwave replied. He turned and stepped down from the platform.  
  
Megatron turned back to find Ratchet reaching underneath Optimus's shoulders. “Help me lower him to the ground,” Ratchet said. “I need him flat to see what's going on.”

 

The two of them settled Optimus on the flat steel of the platform surface. Ratchet immediately set to work isolating and tracing back the broken and frayed wires. Megatron stood and watched him for the briefest moment, then looked at Kup and Hot Rod. He reached out his hand for the Matrix.

 

Hot Rod took a self-conscious step backward; he pulled the Matrix closer to his chest. Kup started to say something to him when Starscream suddenly dropped down from above and grabbed Hot Rod from behind.

 

“Hand it over!” Starscream demanded. He reached for the Matrix.

 

“Forget it!” Hot Rod snapped. He jerked away from Starscream and started toward the edge of the platform.

 

“Starscream...” Megatron began. His voice was low and carried a note of warning.

 

“This is why you never make any progress, Megatron!” Starscream shot back. “You let sniveling little mechs like this walk away with your prize!” He lunged after Hot Rod, but stopped short as Megatron grasped the back of his head.

 

“On the contrary, Starscream,” Megatron said, “I make progress at the pace I intend because I keep obstacles out of my path.” He threw Starscream from the platform; the Seeker landed with an undignified skid several feet away.

 

Kup, in the meantime, had taken hold of Hot Rod by his wing and pulled him back. He reached around and took the Matrix from the younger mech, then gave him a push toward the edge of the platform as well. “I don't want trouble from over-revved punks, either,” he said. “You get moving, too.”

 

“Kup!” Hot Rod protested.

 

“ **Now!** ” Kup shouted. He pointed at Starscream, who was climbing to his feet. “Both of you are lagging behind the others. Get your afts in gear, before I have to put one of these feet up them.”

 

“As if you -” Starscream began to retort. He was cut short by Megatron.

 

“You will not be told again, Starscream!” Megatron warned. He called down to Soundwave, who was directing the disgruntled-looking group of mechs in front of him. “Soundwave, have Laserbeak escort these two back to the base together; if they can't manage the trip without causing trouble, they can sit in the brig together.”

 

Soundwave nodded and released Laserbeak from his chest compartment. The cassette transformed into bird mode and circled overhead, then settled himself into a surveillance pattern over Starscream and Hot Rod, who stalked away from the platform.

 

Kup walked up to Ratchet. He pointed to the Matrix, now dark in his hands, and then at Optimus. “He going to need this thing any time soon?” he asked. “Whatever that light was about, it seems to be done, now.”

 

Ratchet folded Optimus's chest plates closed and shook his head. “I have him stabilized as best I can for the time being,” he said, “but he's going to need a lot more work. He managed to seriously injure most of the internal workings of his chest. Who knows what was potentially injured by power surges or shorts when the sparks started flying. I need a proper med bay and equipment to even have a chance at getting him fully functional again.”

 

Megatron turned his comm on. “Skywarp,” he called. “Get back up here, now.”

 

The Seeker appeared suddenly on the platform, mere feet from the group. “Yeah, Megatron?” he asked.

 

Megatron pointed at Optimus and Ratchet. “Take these two back to the med bay in our base, as quickly as possible -”

 

“ _Carefully!_ ” Ratchet interjected.

 

“- _carefully_ ,” Megatron repeated. “I don't want him injured further. Stay out of the medic's way once you're there. The rest of us should not be far behind, and I will see to back up for the med bay if he needs it.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Skywarp said. He shrugged and reached down to Optimus and Ratchet. “Hold on,” he told Ratchet. As Ratchet took hold of his arm, Skywarp grabbed hold of Optimus, and the three of them vanished.

 

* * *

 

Skywarp, Ratchet and Optimus reappeared in the med bay of the Victory base. As Ratchet oriented himself, he glanced around; the interior was dim, and the tables and shelves were cluttered with miscellaneous parts. Ratchet frowned.

  
  
“You call this a med bay?” he asked. “What is all this junk?”

 

Skywarp shrugged. “Old parts, I guess? Who knows...I don't come in here.”

 

Ratchet scowled. He stomped over to a long, flat table in the center of the room, and with a wide sweep of his arm, shoved its contents onto the floor. “Lay him down here,” he told Skywarp.  
  
  
Skywarp raised an optic ridge at the sharp tone of Ratchet's voice but did as he asked. Once he had Optimus settled on the table, he stepped back, then headed for a door at the far end of the room.  
  
  
“And turn on some fragging lights!” Ratchet called after him.

  
  
Skywarp waved at Ratchet without turning around. “I'll see what I can do,” he replied, doing what he could to keep his tone casual. “We don't have a lot of energy to spare around here.”

 

Ratchet grumbled under his breath. He struggled to rein in his temper as he activated a small headlamp above his chevron and turned to examine Optimus.  
  
  
Despite being determined to stay focused on his work, Ratchet found his thoughts wandering as he repaired frayed wires and traced short circuits. He didn't want to rush to judgment about Optimus's decisions, but he couldn't bring himself to condone them without question, either. He wouldn't be trying to repair the Prime in a dingy, badly-lit, inexcusable mess of a med bay if Optimus hadn't surrendered. He wouldn't be wondering if it was worth the effort.  
  
  
Ratchet stopped his train of thought short. It wasn't going to help either of them, or any of the other former Autobots, if he let himself become an emotional wreck.  
  
  
As Megatron had promised, it wasn't long before he started hearing footsteps outside the med bay. Most of them passed by without hesitation, but two sets stopped outside the door. Megatron entered, followed closely by Kup. Ratchet ignored them and kept his attention on Optimus.

  
  
“What is his status?” Megatron demanded.

 

“Non-functioning,” Ratchet said shortly. “I don't know when he will be.”  
  
  
Kup, seeming to sense Ratchet's frustration, spoke up before Megatron could reply. “If there are any resources you need -” he began.  
  
  
Ratchet's patience finally broke. “What I **need** is something that resembles a functional medical center!” he snapped. “I **need** workspace that's not covered in slag -” At that, he shoved a pile of gears and wires off a shelf next to him. “- and some fragging lights that actually **work**.”  
  
  
Kup gave a worried glance at Megatron. “Ratchet -” he began.

  
  
Megatron was unmoved by Ratchet's outburst. “I will have the Constructicons come in to see to cleanup and repairs,” he said. “Hook is also skilled in detail work and microengineering; I will instruct him to assist you in any manner you will need.”

  
Ratchet's only response was a non-committal grunt as he turned back to work on Optimus. He carefully avoided looking at either Megatron or Kup.

  
“Since Optimus's repairs will seemingly take some time, I'll also have Hook on standby to help change faction badges as needed,” Megatron continued.

  
Ratchet recognized the jab, but he struggled to keep his temper in check. With a single motion, he ripped the Autobot badge from his chest and crumpled it; then he threw it in Megatron's direction without looking away from his work. “I'll deal with frivolities when I don't have a patient threatening to die on me,” he snapped.

  
Megatron allowed himself a small smirk. “Excellent. Then I will attend to our other new arrivals. I expect an update when Optimus is operational again.”

 

* * *

 

“I'm not taking orders from any fragging Decepticon!” Cliffjumper raged. He pulled his arm away from Mirage, who was trying to guide him in the direction the others were moving. “I don't care what Optimus said -”

  
“Cliff!” Mirage cut off Cliffjumper's tirade. “You need to calm down.” He took hold of Cliffjumper's shoulders and faced the minibot squarely. “We'll get through this; just go along with it for now.”

  
“Anyway, don't think that most of the Decepticons are much happier about this,” Thundercracker chimed in. He stepped up behind Mirage and looked Cliffjumper over critically. “Those of us who wanted this war to end peacefully were an underground minority. Most of us were too angry to even consider it; Starscream just happens to have a particularly loud mouth.” He glanced toward the platform where Skywarp had appeared next to Megatron and Kup. “Anyway, it looks like Megatron called Skywarp away to take Optimus and your medic back to our base; if you stay with me and Mirage, you'll probably be able to keep Soundwave off your back.”

 

“I don't need charity from Decepticons, either,” Cliffjumper snapped in response. He turned away from Thundercracker and Mirage. “I can take care of myself.”

 

“Cliff...” Mirage sighed. “I'm sorry,” he said to Thundercracker. “This -”

  
He was suddenly interrupted by Ironhide. “What're you apologizin' for?” he demanded. “Cliffjumper's just sayin' what we're all thinkin'.”

  
“Ironhide, I just don't think this is the right time to start getting combative and angry,” Mirage said. “Optimus clearly had something in mind, and until we can find out what it is -”

  
“Are you sure you don't already know what it is?” Ironhide returned. “How much of this 'bein' a test subject' was actually unknown to you?”

 

At that, Cliffjumper wheeled around and cut in before Mirage could reply. “What exactly are you implying, Ironhide?” he asked. His optics narrowed as he stared hard at the larger mech. “Mirage and Optimus both said he didn't know anything about this, and that's all there is to it.”

  
“Oh, so now _you're_ the one defendin' him?” Ironhide asked. “You know what he is. It's awful convenient that _he_ was the one keepin' the peace out in the field while all of this was goin' down.”

  
“Come on, keep your squabbling for back at the base.” Long Haul walked up behind Ironhide. “You don't have to like it, but _I've_ learned to do as Soundwave says, especially when Soundwave's orders come from Megatron. I'm escorting your aft back to the base, and I don't want to be at it all day.”

  
“Don't get mouthy with me,” Ironhide shot back. “I'll find my own way at my own pace.” He turned to stomp off in the direction Soundwave was herding the others.

  
“I could say the same of you, loud mouth,” Long Haul replied. He trailed along a few steps behind Ironhide.

  
Thundercracker watched the exchange in silence. Once Ironhide and Long Haul were out of earshot, he turned to Mirage. “ _What_ he is?” he asked.

  
“He's a pacifist,” Cliffjumper quickly said. “And as of this morning, a researcher and archivist. That's all.”

  
“Cliff,” Mirage said. He put his hand on Cliffjumper's arm. “It's all right. I know what Ironhide thinks of me.” He turned to Thundercracker. “I'm a spy,” he said. “I have been since I joined the Autobots, because of my cloaking ability. I was reassigned this morning...all of us were.”

 

“And because of that, your brethren don't trust you?”

“Some of them don't,” Mirage said. “It's not hard to understand; I don't like war, I don't like fighting...I'd rather find common ground. When you consider my designation...well, my former designation...” He looked at the ground.

  
“Well, I don't know what sort of politics went on within the Autobots, but it's a dumb reason to decide you don't trust someone,” Thundercracker said. “I know plenty of bots I don't trust, and it's not because they were designated as spies.”

  
Cliffjumper looked away. “Yeah, well...it's not as easy to tell who's friend and who's foe when everyone acts like your friend as long as they have the same badge on.”

 

Thundercracker chuckled at that. “Good thing that won't be a problem anymore,” he replied. “Decepticons are free to be ourselves, as long as we get our jobs done.”

 

He looked back at Mirage and discovered the former spy's face in a grimace. Mirage paused and put a hand to his chest plate, and Thundercracker stopped in concern.

 

“What's wrong?” he asked.

 

Mirage shook his head and started forward again. “Just tired,” he said. “I've been stressed out since last night; everything's just catching up with me.”

 

“'Raj, don't let Ironhide or anyone else get to you,” Cliffjumper said. “They don't know what they're talking about.”

 

“I know, Cliff,” Mirage said. “Don't worry...I'm not -” He stopped mid-sentence and stumbled.

 

“Mirage!” Cliffjumper dove forward and caught Mirage as he stumbled. His concern grew as the light in Mirage's optics dimmed briefly. “Mirage, what's going on?” He carefully lowered Mirage to rest on his knees.

 

Thundercracker knelt next to them. He reached out and pressed his hand to Mirage's chest plate, then looked carefully into his optics. He opened a compartment on his arm and withdrew a small disc with a digital display. He set the disc on Mirage's chest plate and frowned when wobbly lines appeared on the display, accompanied by erratic beeps.

 

Cliffjumper's alarm grew at Thundercracker's expression. “What is it?” he demanded. “What's going on? What's that device?”

 

“It's just a cheap spark monitor,” Thundercrack replied. “It's disturbing that all of you don't carry one. The more important concern at the moment is Mirage's spark condition; he's not far from spark collapse.”

 

Cliffjumper, for the first time, was speechless. His mouth moved silently for a moment as he tried to find words; he remained frozen next to Mirage until Thundercracker, who was in the process of extracting a cable from the compartment, startled him out of his shock with a quick kick against his leg.

 

“I can hook him up to my auxiliary power until we get back to the base,” Thundercracker said. “It's not a permanent fix, but it should work until a medic can see him. Help me get him on his feet.”

 

Cliffjumper nodded and lifted Mirage's arm over his shoulders. He stood and propped Mirage up on himself as Thundercracker connected the cable to his auxiliary power supply and turned to Mirage.

 

“Mirage,” Thundercracker said, “I need access to your backup charging port. It's the safest way to connect us while your spark is unstable.”

 

Mirage groaned and flinched as he reached around to open the panel cover over the charging port. Thundercracker ran his finger quickly over the port and was relieved to discover he wouldn't need to search for an adapter. He connected the cable and lifted Mirage's other arm over his own shoulder.

 

“Th-thanks,” Mirage said. He struggled to find his feet and stood with assistance from Thundercracker and Cliffjumper.

 

“Try not to exert yourself more than you have to,” Thundercracker said. “We'll take your weight as much as we can, but it'll be best for both of us if we can share the load and not over-tax my systems as well.”

 

Mirage nodded. “Got it.”

 

Cliffjumper glanced around Mirage at Thundercracker. “Where did you learn this?” he asked. “Aren't you a Seeker?”

 

“Being a Seeker doesn't keep me from learning basic field repairs,” Thundercracker replied. “If we get stranded somewhere and can't patch ourselves or someone else up, we're screwed.”

 

Cliffjumper frowned and looked at the ground. “Yeah, I guess that makes sense,” he grumbled.

 

“I take it that's why you didn't recognize my spark monitor,” Thundercracker commented. “Field medicine isn't something you guys learn.”

 

Cliffjumper was silent for a moment. “No, I guess not,” he said. “I guess we've always just relied on our medics.”

 

“Hn,” Thundercracker replied. Cliffjumper heard the note of disdain in his voice, but he didn't reply. He didn't want a fight while they were carrying Mirage; and, at the same time, what he'd learned about Thundercracker was swirling in his mind, confusing his thoughts. His picture of what being a Decepticon meant was starting to unravel, and he didn't like it; it was easier when he just had to simply hate Decepticons.

  
The three of them walked in silence until they got to the beach. Thundercracker looked out over the water. “I'll have to fly us out to the dock for our base,” he said. “I'm guessing that's why Megatron wanted all of you former Autobots paired up with one of us; most of us can fly, and not all of you can.”

  
Cliffjumper scowled. “All right, even suppose that's true,” he said. “How're you going to get both of us out there? The base is in the middle of the ocean, isn't it?”

  
“Thankfully, you're a minibot,” Thundercracker said. “I'll be able to make the trip carrying both of you, as long as I don't have to fight with either of you during the trip.”

  
“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Cliffjumper grumbled. “Let's just get going; I don't fancy getting dumped in the ocean halfway there.”  


* * *

 

“Keep it up, smart-aft; it's not too late for me to go back and dump your sorry chassis in the ocean!” Starscream smacked the back of Hot Rod's head as he unceremoniously put him down on the dock platform.

  
“I _told_ you to watch the wing!” Hot Rod shot back. He reached back and gingerly fingered the tip of his wing, then rubbed it for a moment before crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Maybe I should yank one of your wingtips around like that.”

  
Starscream's optics narrowed. “Try it,” he hissed. “We'll see how far you get.”

  
Above them, Laserbeak shrieked a warning before circling around again and giving them a good look at his onboard camera.

  
“Can it!” Starscream shouted at him. “We're back at the base, and that's as far as I had to tolerate him!”

  
The three of them stepped into the elevator, and as the doors closed and sealed, Hot Rod gave Starscream a shove. “Good,” he said. “If that's as far as you have to tolerate _me_ , it's also as far as I have to tolerate _you_.”

 

“ **You arrogant piece of** _ **scrap**_ **!** ” Starscream shrieked. He returned the shove, harder, throwing Hot Rod to the floor of the elevator. “I am still the Air Commander here, and you will learn your place!”

  
Hot Rod climbed back to his feet and stepped up inches from Starscream's face. “Good thing I'm not in the Air division, then,” he said. “I don't have to take this slag from you. Go get your aft kicked by the Aerialbots or something.”

  
“I will deal with them in due time,” Starscream replied haughtily as the door opened into the main area of the base. “I run a tight ship around here -”

  
“You run the _Air division_ when Megatron is too busy to deal with it,” Skywarp cut in. “Speaking of whom, he wasn't happy with the report Laserbeak just sent back. You're to return to your post and quit harassing the newcomers.”

  
“Good!” Starscream shouted. “ _You_ can take his stupid aft to the barracks wing. I have more important things to do.”

  
“Yeah, like thinking of more ways to torque off Megatron,” Skywarp shot back. “Just keep it to yourself for awhile. I don't want to bail your aft out again, and Thundercracker isn't back yet to do it.”

  
“Like I need your help!” Starscream huffed. He stalked away down a dark corridor before Skywarp could respond.

  
Skywarp turned his attention back to Hot Rod and found the mech staring angrily off in the opposite direction, his arms folded across his chest. “This way,” Skywarp said. He gestured across the room toward a dark hall entrance. “We double-bunk for the most part, but I'm not sure where everyone else settled in; I'll see what's still open.”

  
“Yeah, whatever,” Hot Rod replied. He followed Skywarp in silence.

  
Skywarp glanced at the doors as they walked down the barracks wing. “Looks like most of the new rooms the Constructicons added on are already occupied,” he said. He nodded toward glowing security panels outside the doors. “Already had their passcodes set.”

  
He came to one at the end of the hall with a dark panel and stopped, then glanced up and down the hall. “Well, if this isn't a fine bit of irony,” he groused. “Looks like this is the last open room.”

  
“That a problem?” Hot Rod asked skeptically.

  
“Only if you can't end up putting up with Starscream,” Skywarp replied. He nodded toward the door next to the open room. “That's the room I share with Starscream and Thundercracker.”

  
Hot Rod sighed. “Of course. There's no reason my life could get better from this point.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The game is afoot for the construction of a new Cybertronian society.

Kup absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head as he and Megatron walked away from the med bay. “Sorry about Ratchet,” he said. “He can have a bit of a temper when things aren't kept in order.”

 

“I'm not concerned about the medic's tone,” Megatron replied. “My only concern is that he does his job properly. He was correct about the abysmal state of our med bay. We haven't had a proper medic on this base, and it shows.”

 

“Still doesn't mean he gets to run his mouth whenever he feels like it,” Kup pointed out. “If there was one thing Optimus let slide as leader, it was lettin' bots spout off whatever nonsense popped into their processor. It's a great way to sow dissent.”

 

“I think you'll find, as a Decepticon, that it's the quiet ones you need to worry about,” Megatron returned. “Loud mouths like Starscream are easy to read and thus easy to control. Those bots who keep things to themselves are usually doing it for a reason.”

 

He paused as they approached the door to the control room. Soundwave inclined his head in a respectful nod and stepped to the side to let them pass. The two of them entered the control room together; Megatron watched Kup eye Soundwave thoughtfully as they passed him. 

 

“I don't expect Soundwave to give you any trouble,” Megatron said. “He is well aware you're to be treated as Optimus would have been while you stand in his place.”

 

“Soundwave's reputation precedes him,” Kup replied. “He has exceptional ability to follow orders to the letter...he's also exceptionally skilled in many other areas. No one wants to cross paths with him, if they can avoid it.”

 

Megatron allowed himself a small smile. “Yes, his reputation is well-earned,” he said. “He's an invaluable asset to our people.” He paused in front of an array of screens and pressed a button on a panel below them; they lit up and revealed images from across the base. 

 

“So, this is what you meant by 'attending to' the new arrivals,” Kup remarked. “You're able to keep an optic on the entire base from here.”

 

“I find it hard to believe the Autobot base was not monitored in any way,” Megatron returned.

 

“Not to this extent,” Kup said quickly. His optics moved over the screens, carefully assessing the number and placement of cameras. “There was some expectation of privacy.” He nodded toward the cameras monitoring the barracks wing and the individual rooms therein. 

 

“Privacy is for those who earn it,” Megatron said. “It's much harder for someone to hide, lie, or plot something when they know they're being monitored no matter where they go.”

 

Kup frowned, but said nothing.

 

“You don't agree?” Megatron asked.

 

“I agree with the conclusion,” Kup said. “I don't agree with the method. But personal freedom was one of the things we understood we lost immediately when Optimus made this decision for us.”

 

“Hm,” was all Megatron said in reply. He smirked as he looked at the monitors himself. Suddenly, his expression changed. He frowned, and his optics narrowed as he scrutinized one of the monitors more closely.

 

“What is it?” Kup asked. He moved closer to look at the monitor Megatron was studying.

 

The camera was pointed to face the entrance to the base. As he watched, Thundercracker and Cliffjumper stepped out of the elevator, holding up Mirage between them. The blue and white mech was slumped forward, barely moving under his own power, and the other two struggled with his weight. Thundercracker also moved slowly, and a few steps into the base, he stumbled.

 

Megatron turned on his heel and strode back to the door to the control room; Kup hurried to catch up. As the two of them left, Megatron called to Soundwave. “Ratchet is occupied with Optimus at the moment; find the nearest medically-capable mech and have him meet me at the entrance.”

 

* * *

 

Thundercracker caught himself as he stumbled, and he stopped to readjust his grip on Mirage. “Took more out of me than I thought to make the trip back,” he said. He glanced around, then nodded in the direction of a bench along a nearby wall. “Over there,” he said. “I need to sit down before I drop him.”

 

Cliffjumper nodded silently and turned to help the taller mech carry Mirage to the bench. He helped Thundercracker carefully settle the former spy on the bench and then watched as the Seeker sat down beside him, taking care to keep the connection between the two of them intact. Cliffjumper hovered uncertainly in front of them and watched them with concern. 

 

“Are you going to be able to to stay online?” he asked. “I wouldn't even begin to know where to look for a medic. I'd call Ratchet, but I'm guessing he's still busy with Optimus.”

 

“Indeed.” Megatron walked up behind Cliffjumper and looked down at the three of them. Kup was just a step behind. “I have assistance on the way; the question is how assistance came to be needed in the first place.”

 

Thundercracker winced and looked up at Megatron. “His spark energy is erratic; he's on the verge of spark collapse,” he said. “I can't detect any physical injuries, so it's possible it's stress from his processor.”

 

“And you're keeping him online with your own energy until he can be stabilized,” Megatron observed.

 

Thundercracker nodded. 

 

“Well, I guess I'm the one who gets to sort it out.” Megatron turned to find Wheeljack walking up to the group. “Soundwave sent me a message to meet you here immediately.”

 

“You're a medic?” Megatron asked skeptically.

 

“Closest thing on this side of the base, at any rate,” Wheeljack shrugged. “More of an engineer than anything...but I can fix most things.”

 

He stepped up to Thundercracker and Mirage and knelt in front of them. “Let's see what's going on,” he said. “No time for chattin' by the looks of it.”

 

The light was dim in Mirage's optics, and he struggled to lift his hand to open his chest panel. Wheeljack put his hand on top of Mirage's.

 

“Just unlock your panels, Mirage,” he said. “I'll take care of everything else. It's best if you conserve as much energy as possible.”

 

Mirage nodded, and an audible series of clicks indicated several panels unlocking on his body. He leaned back against the wall, and Wheeljack wasted no time opening his chest panel and getting to work on Mirage's spark chamber.

 

“Your circuits are overloading your spark,” Wheeljack commented. “Looks like too much input comin' from your processor. You were stressin' out about Optimus having put all that responsibility on you without telling you, weren't you?” 

 

He didn't wait for an answer but instead opened a small panel on his wrist. A small sensor dish raised from the panel and Wheeljack turned it toward Mirage. He frowned as he read tiny numbers that lit up under the dish.

 

“I can trace the problem back and make adjustments to stabilize Mirage,” he said, “but Thundercracker's gonna feel it. It's too dangerous to disconnect them right now; their fields are resonating with each other for some reason, and it's makin' their energy stream act as one circuit for the time being.”

 

Megatron looked at him skeptically. “Isn't that supposed to happen?”

 

Wheeljack shook his head but kept his gaze focused on Mirage's spark chamber. He spoke as he worked. “Not to this extent. Thundercracker should be actin' as a backup power source for Mirage; instead, you can hardly tell the two of 'em are separate bots right now. I'll have to reroute the energy stream manually once I get Mirage stabilized.”

 

Thundercracker winced as Wheeljack reached into Mirage's spark chamber to adjust a wire. “Well, try to make it quick,” the Seeker said. “It won't be long before -”

 

He was cut off by a loud shout behind the group. “ **What is going on**?” Starscream demanded. “What's wrong with Thundercracker?” He stomped up to the group; Skywarp trailed behind him.

 

“- my brothers notice,” Thundercracker finished. He glanced up at Starscream and Skywarp. “Nothing you need to worry about,” he grumbled. “Get lost.” 

 

“Like the Pit!” Starscream bit back. “Your energy is plummeting faster than it has reason to.” His optics narrowed as he looked over Thundercracker. “Why are you connected to that -”

 

“That will do, Starscream,” Megatron interrupted. “Thundercracker is not in need of your assistance.”

 

“ **I** decide who is and is not in need of my assistance, Megatron!” Starscream returned. “This is obviously **your** fault, like usual -”

 

Thundercracker reached out with his foot and kicked Starscream in the leg, forcing the other Seeker to stumble backward a step. “Skywarp, get this idiot out of here before he gets himself in trouble,” Thundercracker groused. “I'm fine; I'm just helping Mirage out.”

 

Skywarp looked skeptical. “You can go ahead and say that all you want,” he said. “Your energy signals say something else.”

 

“I have the situation in hand,” Megatron said smoothly. “Thundercracker will return to his duties once he and Mirage are repaired.”

 

“That still doesn't explain what's going on, Megatron!” Starscream said. “Since when is Thundercracker tasked with medical aid?”

 

“Not everyone is as antagonistic toward our new arrivals as you have been, Starscream,” Megatron replied. “Laserbeak's report was thorough; if you don't want to press your luck, I recommend you leave.”

 

Starscream scowled and turned away from the group. “Have it your way, Megatron,” he said. “For now.” He turned and left. Skywarp gave Thundercracker one more look-over and followed him.

 

Cliffjumper sat on the floor near Mirage and Thundercracker and leaned forward, his elbow resting on his knee and his chin held in his hand. “Fragger sure gave up easily for the mouth he has on him,” he remarked.

 

“He knows he's walking a fine line,” Megatron said. “He followed my orders about returning to the base, but only just. He started a fight as soon as he got to the elevator.”

 

“Good thing Hot Rod had the sense to take me seriously, for once,” Kup remarked. “We'd be picking up pieces of both of them, otherwise. That mechling has developed a habit of going off half-cocked lately.”

 

Thundercracker winced and grumbled low through his teeth, bringing their attention back to where Wheeljack was working. The inventor set a pair of pliers on the bench next to Mirage and closed Mirage's chest plate. 

 

“Should be safe t' unplug from Mirage, now,” he told Thundercracker. “Just make sure you're careful about it; don't be yankin' on the cable.”

 

“Yeah, I got it,” Thundercracker growled. He found the end of the plug with his fingers and unplugged it with a single motion.

 

Wheeljack closed the cover to Mirage's backup supply port and stepped back. “Mirage is stable,” he said. “Both he and Thundercracker should be fine with some rest; they both need to recharge.” He put his hand to his chin in thought.

 

“What is it?” Kup asked.

 

“Just tryin' t' remember if there's any spare energon anywhere,” Wheeljack said. “I know my lab was completely out. I think Ratchet might've had some medical-grade in the med bay of the Ark, but I don't know how much was left; it was in the emergency cabinet.”

 

“It's not necessary, right now,” Megatron said. “I will be issuing energon rations at the next roll call; Thundercracker and Mirage can remain off duty until then and use sleep mode to recharge.”

 

Thundercracker stood slowly, then held out his hand to Mirage. “Come on,” he said. “I'll show you where the barracks wing is. The sooner you get into a berth, the better.”

 

Mirage glanced up at him, then reached for his hand. Cliffjumper scrambled to his feet and took Mirage's other arm.

 

“I'll help you, 'Raj,” he said. “We're going the same direction, anyway.”

 

Megatron and Kup watched the three of them walk toward the barracks wing before turning to return to the command room. Megatron glanced at Kup. “Is it common for Autobots to be so fragile?” he asked. “They hardly seemed it on the battlefield.”

 

“Mirage has been under more stress than he's letting on,” Kup commented. “And he's used to being kept in the loop to help him manage his stress levels. Optimus knew this could be a result of keeping everything quiet, and he did it anyway.”

 

Megatron arched an optic ridge. “You sound bitter about that.”

 

“Mirage served under me, briefly, before the Wreckers were established,” Kup said. “His need to carefully manage his tasks is well-documented. It was irresponsible of Optimus to act otherwise.”

 

The two of them entered the command room together. As the door slid shut behind them, Kup continued. “Speaking of management, you need to not get their hopes up for a regular energon supply. Just because the war's over, doesn't mean our resources automatically increase.” 

 

“Oh, but it does!” Megatron said with a chuckle. “You see, I have always had no shortage of avenues to pursue for finding more energon, on this planet and elsewhere. It was the constant interference by the Autobots that kept us from obtaining most of them.” He sat down before the control panel and brought up a screen littered with charts and photos. “Obviously, it won't take long for trouble to start if they're allowed to sit idle for too long. I am already in the process of formulating the next step.”

 

“So that whole thing about renegotiating relations with the humans was just hot air?” Kup asked. “We just go around taking their energy resources from them?”

 

“There's no need,” Megatron said smoothly. “They're barely using their resources, and they focus heavily on the least-productive ones. We took anything and everything when we first awoke here, and it gave me ample opportunity to find the best resources this planet has to offer. My first target is one the humans have no interest in and have no people living near.”

 

Kup looked skeptical. “Which is?”

 

“The ruby crystal mines in Burma.” Megatron smirked. “They've lain dormant since the Autobots sabotaged our mining operation and the mine collapsed on top of us the first time we were extracting crystals. We will have to dig out and reconstruct the mine, but if our assessment of the contents was accurate, it will be well worth the effort.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Cliffjumper to face the badge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mention of suicide

“Mirage! What happened? Are you all right?”

 

Mirage, Thundercracker and Cliffjumper looked up to see Hound standing near a door in the hallway, looking at them with concern.

 

Mirage struggled to offer a weak smile. “Yeah, Wheeljack patched me up. Just need rest, for now.”

 

Hound stepped away from the door a bit. “I'm sleeping single, at the moment,” he said. “Go ahead and grab a berth.”

 

“I -” Mirage began. He looked at Cliffjumper.

 

“Go on and take it,” Cliffjumper said quickly. “You need to rest, and I'm too wound up...I'll just keep you out of sleep mode.”

 

Mirage looked toward the ground. “I...I guess it'll be all right, for now,” he said. He looked up and smiled gratefully at Hound. “Thanks, Hound.”

 

“Don't worry about it.” Hound waved off the thanks. “You're not the only one who wants to stay in for a bit...I'm not a big fan of these dark halls.”

 

“Well, get used to it,” Thundercracker groused, as he and Cliffjumper helped Mirage onto a berth. “Energon's been tight around here; we don't use any more energy than is necessary.”

 

“Don't have much of a choice,” Hound replied. He sighed and sat down on the berth on the opposite side of the room. “I have a feeling I won't be seeing the sun again for some time.”

 

Cliffjumper stalked out into the hall, and Thundercracker followed at a more sedate pace. “Aren't all of you a cheery lot?” the Seeker commented.

 

The minibot spun around and fixed him with narrowed optics. “We had _freedom_ ,” he seethed. “And we _enjoyed_ it, until Optimus decided to give us up to _this_.” He waved his arm in a sweeping gesture around him.

 

At that, Thundercracker put his hands on his hips and leaned over to look Cliffjumper directly in the optics. “And what, exactly, do you think 'this' is?” he demanded. “Do you think you had anything as an Autobot that you don't have here? Maybe you think being able to shoot your little mouth off without consequence is freedom?”

 

“It's called 'free speech,' scraphead,” Cliffjumper retorted. “Not that any _Decepticon_ would know what that is.”

 

“It's called getting away with being a slag-aft because everyone's too oppressed to be able to do anything about it,” Thundercracker shot back. “Which, unfortunately for you, Cliffjumper, doesn't happen among _Decepticons_.”

 

“Oppressed, eh?” Cliffjumper said. “All right, then. Bring on those 'consequences.' Unlike some people, I back up my mouth.”

 

“You'll back it up, all right,” Skywarp suddenly said from behind him. “Right into your room. Unless you feel like being taken apart piece by piece right here in the hall.”

 

Cliffjumper glanced over his shoulder and saw Skywarp and Starscream standing next to each other, arms crossed and blocking the path back down the hall. Both of them glared through narrowed optics.

 

The minibot straightened and crossed his own arms. “Three on one, eh?” he sneered. “I like those odds.” He let his arms fall to his sides to ready himself to move.

 

Thundercracker swung his arm wide. “It won't take three of us to put you down,” he said.

 

Cliffjumper moved to block the blow; as he raised his arm up to meet Thundercracker's arm, Thundercracker brought his other fist around and landed a solid blow on Cliffjumper's torso. The minibot crumpled, and the Seeker brought his weight down on top of him.

 

“Rookie mistake for someone who likes to fight so much,” Thundercracker sneered. “I'm at less than half power, and I still put you on the ground.”

 

Cliffjumper braced himself against the floor and kicked out from under the Seeker in a surprising show of strength. He quickly righted himself and rubbed the panel where Thundercracker had made contact. “Temporarily,” he agreed. “It won't happen again.” As he said it, he brought his fist up in a stiff uppercut and caught Thundercracker under the chin as the Seeker stood up, sending him reeling into the wall of the hallway.

 

Skywarp and Starscream started forward, but Thundercracker raised his hand to stop them short. “No!” he said. He got back to his feet with difficulty and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his chin for a moment before he continued. “I've got this. He got a lucky shot in.” He moved away from the wall and started toward Cliffjumper again.

 

Before he got to him, Laserbeak swooped into the hall and landed between them. He extended a small speaker, and Megatron's voice played back to them. “Thundercracker, return to your room for rest as you were instructed,” he said. “Cliffjumper, report to my quarters immediately.”

 

Thundercracker sighed. “Well, I guess _that's_ done,” he said. He turned toward the end of the hall and started for his room. “Better make sure the jerk makes it to Megatron's quarters,” he called to Laserbeak. “No one's shown him the way around the base yet.”

 

Laserbeak squawked in response, and Cliffjumper stormed past him. “I can manage by myself,” he snapped. Laserbeak lifted back into the air and trailed after him.

 

“See you later, Cliff _faker_...if you're lucky!” Starscream called.

 

“Enjoy your _consequences_!” Skywarp added.

 

Cliffjumper clenched his hands and held them stiffly at his sides as their laughter echoed down the hall behind him. As he exited the hall, Laserbeak swooped in front of him, then led the way through the base to Megatron's quarters. Cliffjumper followed, stewing in anger and frustration.

 

By the time Soundwave came into view, Cliffjumper was shaking, but only partially from anger. He knew he'd been pushing his luck, but when it'd been just the Seekers he was facing, he'd felt better about it. Now that the reality of facing Megatron was settling in, Cliffjumper realized he'd jumped feet first into something he couldn't handle.

 

Laserbeak settled himself on Soundwave's shoulder, and Soundwave stepped aside. The door to the command room slid open, and Cliffjumper hesitantly stepped inside.

 

Megatron and Kup were seated at the command desk when he walked in. It was obvious he'd interrupted a conversation, and he stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts before he spoke. “I'm here,” he said finally, unable to think of anything else.

 

“So it seems,” Megatron replied. He raised an optic ridge in bemusement. “It also seems you've lost most of that energy you were expending on Thundercracker.”

 

Cliffjumper looked away and glared at the floor. “Yeah, well, I don't have a couple of slagheads torquing me off, right now,” he replied.

 

Kup took his cy-gar from his mouth and pointed it at Cliffjumper. “You need to rein that temper in **and** lose the attitude,” he said. “You could have gotten your aft scrapped just now.”

 

Cliffjumper's temper flared again. “And what of it?” he demanded. “How, exactly, would that make things worse at this point? And don't think I wouldn't have taken at least one of them with me.”

 

Kup looked annoyed as he started to respond, but Cliffjumper cut him off. “Anyway, if you two are so slag-damned concerned about it, why do you care if I get scrapped? Why call off the little cyberdogs when they had me cornered? You'd be rid of a pain in your afts, wouldn't you?”

 

Kup paused at that; a surprised flash in his optics belied the sudden understanding that dawned on him.

 

“Thundercracker was in just as much danger as you were,” Megatron replied impassively. “And stubborn as he may be, he's a valuable asset. His trine are exceptionally skilled and effective together, and he's intelligent and skilled in his own right.”

 

“And,” Kup continued a bit more gently, “I doubt very much Optimus would want anyone to risk -”

 

Cliffjumper's temper boiled over. “Like I give a _frag_ what that _two-timing_ -”

 

“Cliffjumper!”

 

The minibot was startled out of his angry retort by the sharp tone in Kup's voice.

 

Kup took a long pull off his cy-gar, and when he continued, his voice was calm once again. “Look, I get it,” he said. “You're torqued at Optimus. Here's a newsflash for you – so's most everyone else. You want him to know what you think of him? Picking fights left and right ain't the way to do it – you'll be dead before he ever gets out of the med bay.”

 

Cliffjumper crossed his arms and looked sullenly at the floor. “Because that's a thing that's going to happen,” he said morosely.

 

“I have full confidence in Ratchet's ability to repair Optimus,” Megatron said. “His task is difficult, but it is not impossible. It'll go more smoothly if he's not trying to repair anyone else in the meantime.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Cliffjumper grumbled. “I'll keep to myself.”

 

“I actually have a more constructive task in mind for you,” Megatron said. “I want you to get your badge changed right away and prepare for a mission on the surface.”

 

Cliffjumper scowled, but Megatron continued before he could respond.

 

“Astrotrain will take you and Jazz to do some basic reconnaissance at our mining site in Burma; aerial surveillance suggests the mine is still abandoned, but humans have a way of working into the tiniest of crevasses and appearing anywhere on this planet. I want to be sure there is no human activity at our mine before we begin operations there again.”

 

“And if there _are_ humans there?” Cliffjumper asked skeptically.

 

“Report back to our base either way,” Megatron said. “If humans are occupying the area, I will need to consider negotiations with them.”

 

“Yeah, all right,” Cliffjumper sighed. “I can manage that. I'll go find Jazz now.” He turned to head out of the room.

 

“Laserbeak will escort you to the med bay,” Megatron said. “Jazz is on his way there now. Hook is there to take care of badge changes until Ratchet has finished working on Optimus.”

 

Cliffjumper paused and glanced over his shoulder, then he thought twice about his response and remained silent as he left.

 

As the door slid shut behind him, Megatron leaned back in his chair and glanced casually over the security monitors. “He's certainly belligerent,” he commented, “but at least he knows when he's completely outmatched.”

 

“Yeah,” Kup said slowly. “Yeah, he does.”

 

Megatron glanced at the former Wrecker. “Does that come as a surprise to you?”

 

Kup sighed. “No. Cliffjumper's a good bot, has a good head on his shoulders when he can be convinced to knuckle down and use it.” He paused. “You were right about him. _That's_ what came as a surprise to me.”

 

“It's not hard to tell when a mech's trying to get himself killed,” Megatron said dryly. “Though suicide-by-Seeker isn't the route most of them pursue. With any luck, pulling him away from the situation and putting him to work will have resolved it, at least for now.”

 

Kup folded his hands in thought and leaned forward onto the command desk. “That's why you paired him with Jazz for this mission,” he said after a moment. “Jazz's reputation for being adaptable and his former designation as special ops give him an edge in noticin' if a bot is actin' weird.”

 

“His file also notes that he's something of an aficionado of human culture,” Megatron added. “In the unlikely event there is some sort of conflict between them and the humans, he's more likely to defuse it. Astrotrain does not care one way or the other about humans, so he would probably not stop Cliffjumper from losing his temper on them.”

 

Kup leaned back with a rueful chuckle. “You've had access to our files for _how_ long?” he asked.

 

Megatron smirked. “Since the treaty was signed this morning,” he said. “Optimus arranged to have them transferred when the treaty went through.” He noted Kup's disbelieving look. “We _did_ have some prior intel to work with, so I have a general idea of what to look for. It's convenient that Jazz has all the qualities I need right now.”

 

Kup sat back and eyed the security monitors speculatively. “It'll be interestin' to see if he's up to the task of managin' Cliffjumper,” he said. “I don't expect Cliff to take wearin' a Decepticon badge very well.”

 

As he spoke, Cliffjumper and Laserbeak approached the door to the med bay. Jazz was there waiting for them.

 

“I take it you got the message from Megatron and Kup?” Jazz asked.

 

“Personally,” Cliffjumper sulked. “Let's just get this over with.”

 

The two of them walked into the med bay. On the far side of the room, Optimus lay motionless on a table; Ratchet hovered over him, alternating between reading off a data pad and moving wires in the Prime's open torso. Ratchet glanced up at the two briefly, then returned his attention back to his work.

 

Hook appeared from a side room and glanced toward the door. “Soundwave sent me a message about you two,” he said. He tilted his head back toward the room he'd come out of. “Over here. We'll be out of Ratchet's way.”

 

Jazz studiously kept his attention on Hook as he and Cliffjumper followed him, but Cliffjumper couldn't help but eye the table the Prime lay on. He turned his attention back to Hook and Jazz as he entered the side room and the door slid shut behind him.

 

“I expect both of you will have at least a little bit of paint fade,” Hook said. “I had Mixmaster restock my paint supply specifically for this, so I can either match your paint or do a complete repaint when I change your badges. It doesn't matter to me.”

 

“Well, it seems like what **I** want doesn't matter, either,” Cliffjumper bit back. “Do whatever will make Megatron happy.”

 

At that, Hook chuckled. After a few seconds, the chuckle became a straight-up hearty laugh. He leaned against the wall and held his sides while he tried to contain the mirth. Jazz's puzzled expression and Cliffjumper's narrowed optics finally brought him back around.

 

“'Make Megatron happy,'” Hook echoed. He rubbed an optic as he straightened. “I haven't had that good a laugh in a long time.” He chuckled again. “Believe me, if any of us had the ability to 'make Megatron happy,' the war would have ended long before now.”

 

“Then what's the point of all of this?” Cliffjumper demanded in irritation. “Why does anyone care about factions or badges or anything else?”

 

“Look,” Hook said with a sigh, “this seems to be a common sentiment today, so I'm going to give you a tip: being a Decepticon is a political affiliation. That's it.”

 

Cliffjumper started to protest, but Hook continued. “We wear this badge to show allegiance to Megatron; he's our leader, and he's good at it. But being a Decepticon doesn't change who a bot is. My buddies and I didn't stop being Constructicons to be Decepticons.”

 

“Th' way I heard it told, Megatron had the lot of you reprogrammed to become Decepticons,” Jazz commented skeptically.

 

Hook gave him a wry smirk. “Nice to know Omega Supreme is still spreading around that bit of afthurt rumor,” he said, “but no. We were with Megatron from the beginning. We worked in the mines with him. We were there when he 'became' Megatron and founded the Decepticons. And we destroyed Crystal City because it was a hedonistic cesspool that represented everything that oppressed us. They needed a little reminder that what we build, we can destroy.”

 

“Guess being a scraphead runs deep,” Cliffjumper sneered.

 

“Takes one to know one, aftface,” Hook shot back. “Maybe I'll give you a nice hot pink paint job to go with that hot temper of yours.” He reached for his airbrush.

 

“Just change my badge and get it over with,” Cliffjumper snapped.

 

“Yeah, yeah, siddown,” Hook said. He waved to a nearby bench. “I've got this.”

 

Cliffjumper sat on the bench and gripped the edge of it tightly. As Hook reached for the airbrush again, he offlined his optics and steeled himself.

 

The minibot fought to keep the pace of his air intakes steady as he felt the Autobot badge peel from his body and Hook started work on his paint. Any other time, in any other situation, the gentle spray would have felt good, even relaxing, but here and now, he knew it was obliterating any trace of the Autobot symbol from his paint. It was painful to think about it being gone forever, so he tried not to.

 

“Going to get Jazz's paint going while you're sitting under the dryer,” Hook said.

 

Cliffjumper refused to bring his optics back online as the gentle airflow around him shifted. He heard drawers slide open and closed, and he heard the dull thud as Jazz sat down nearby.

 

“Might as well just repaint the whole panel,” Jazz said. “My badge is on an accent color, anyway.”

 

“Works for me,” Hook replied. “It'll be easier that way; I can just take the panel off and reattach it when I'm done.”

 

Cliffjumper sat rigidly and listened as Hook set to work on the panel. After several anxious minutes, he realized the air around him was settling back to the room levels. He heard a quiet clink as Hook rested his work carefully on a nearby table and returned to Cliffjumper's side.

 

It was only seconds before Cliffjumper felt Hook's fingers smoothing the new badge onto his chest plate. He fought the urge to jerk away from him and re-adjusted his grip on the bench.

 

“You _do_ know you can have your optics on, right?” Hook asked. He sighed and stepped back as Cliffjumper carefully ignored him. “You're set to go. I'll have Jazz ready in a minute.”

 

Cliffjumper hesitantly brought his optics back online as Hook returned to working on Jazz. He looked away and bit back commentary as the freshly-painted and badged blue panel was reattached.

 

“Cliff,” Jazz said gently, “you're not going to be able to avoid looking at me forever.”

 

Cliffjumper detected a note of hurt in Jazz's voice, and he looked back toward the bot who'd once been the Prime's right hand mech. The purple Decepticon symbol was outlined in white to make it stand out from the similarly-toned blue background, and the high polish of the new badge reflected glints of light from the room.  
  
“Then we're done, here,” Cliffjumper said shortly. “Let's get this mission over with.” He stood up from the bench and headed toward the door.

 

As he reached it, the polished metal cast his reflection back at him, and his optics were drawn immediately to the Decepticon badge on his chest. He frowned and quickly stepped to the side at the same time the door slid open, then hurriedly moved through.

 

“You going to be all right?” Jazz asked. He hurried after Cliffjumper as the minibot made his way out of the med bay. “We could have problems if you freak out every time you're in front of something that acts as a mirror.”

 

“I was caught off-guard,” Cliffjumper snapped. “It won't happen again. Let's just find Astrotrain and get out of here.”


End file.
